


We'll Never Fall Apart

by loueh__tommoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But also pre-make up, Exes to Lovers, Famous Harry, Harry is an actor, I guess there is some angst in here, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Post-Break Up, Sound Engineer!Liam, a Cocker Spaniel called Ollie, amongst other things of course, and also louis is not his psychologist FYI! He does research, brief mentions of Jay passing away, but also fluff, or well Oliver but they call him Ollie for short, psychologist Louis, singer!niall, that being the dog, they kind of share that really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loueh__tommoo/pseuds/loueh__tommoo
Summary: У Гарри, кажется, немного дрожала рука, когда он брал ручку у Луи.Луи сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.Он уже не имел права замечать такие вещи, подумал он. А может и имел - как друг. Если честно, он не уверен, что значит быть "просто друзьями". Он немного запутался, где они провели линию, или где они ее проведут. Просто ... не совсем понятно, где они сейчас находятся. Несмотря на все документы, связанные с Оливером, так много осталось недосказанным. С другой стороны, может быть, все уже было сказано, и Луи просто пытался найти причины, чтобы продолжать быть вместе.Или AU, где отношения Луи и Гарри развалились после семи лет, но собака, которую они вместе вырастили, не понимала соглашения о совместной опеке, которое они подписали.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll Never Fall Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147466) by [GMTYUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTYUniverse/pseuds/GMTYUniverse). 

> \- разрешение на перевод получено  
\- название взято из песни Дэми Ловато 'Two Pieces'  
\- коллаж от автора -  
https://69.media.tumblr.com/a2075efc8a11b3ba35d58e595d9515d6/tumblr_inline_pgjjhkKQIl1sheumg_1280.jpg  
\- мой профиль на фикбуке, где есть еще больше переводов - https://ficbook.net/authors/1424077

— Значит, это все?

Что-то зацарапало по бумаге, чего Оливер не мог понять, а затем Луи внезапно поднялся со своего места. Он тут же подбежал к нему, ожидая по крайней мере похлопывания по голове. Вместо этого его невероятно сильно обняли, и обычно он бы увернулся. Но сейчас он мог ясно чувствовать тревожную энергию, волнами исходящую от Луи, поэтому он просто расслабился.

В надежде, что это хотя бы немного утешит шатена. Ему не нравилось видеть его несчастным.

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, дружок. Я очень сильно тебя люблю. Будь хорошим для Хаз… Гарри, ладно?

Оливер положил голову на руку Луи, прося еще раз погладить. Улыбка парня на этот жест нежная, но слабая, и это заставило смущенный маленький вздох вырваться из легких Оливера. Он не понимал, отчего ему так грустно. Он вообще не понимал, что происходит, когда Луи и Гарри сидели по разные стороны стола.

Гарри уже несколько недель не появлялся в доме, и он был очень рад его видеть. Но почему-то казалось, что он был единственным, кто радовался их воссоединению. А еще ему не нравилась комната, в которой они находились. Она слишком чистая и слишком холодная, и в ней нет миски с водой или хорошей пушистой подушки, на которой он мог бы посидеть. Он попытался забраться на диван, но Луи неожиданно отчитал его. Это немного странно. Луи всегда позволяет ему спать на диване дома, даже в квартире женской копии Луи, где они много бывали были в последнее время. С другой стороны, в последнее время ему разрешили спать на кровати. Это хорошо. Это заставляло Олли чувствовать себя любимым, счастливым и в безопасности. Он нашел удобное местечко прямо в изгибе коленей шатена, которую он надеется, что ему позволят продолжать использовать, когда они вернутся домой с Гарри.

Потому что, несмотря на это уютное местечко, он скучал по Гарри. Он скучал по тому, как Гарри всегда подсовывал ему кусочек своего тоста с арахисовым маслом по утрам. Он также совершенно уверен, что Луи скучает по тому, как Стайлс делал ему чай. Луи привык делать ему завтрак в ответ — Оливер видел, как он сделал по две версии каждого блюда, а затем вздохнул, когда место рядом с ним осталось пустым.

В отсутствие Гарри Оливер взял на себя обязанность чаще прыгать на диван, чтобы обеспечить Луи некоторый комфорт. Но это не одно и то же.

Все, чего он хотел, это чтобы все было по-прежнему, и чтобы его люди были счастливы. Но в настоящее время, с печалью, исходящей от обоих его людей, он не уверен, что это произойдет.

Внезапно он почувствовал, как кто-то слегка дернул его за шею, и понял, что Гарри снова прикрепил поводок, незаметно оттаскивая от Луи.

Сбитый с толку, он покорно потащился за ним, пока они не остановились прямо перед зданием, в котором они были. На парковке было довольно пусто, но Олли удалось найти маленький цветочек, который, вероятно, нуждался в поливке. Справив нужду, он оглянулся по сторонам в надежде увидеть второго человека.

В этот момент Луи вышел из здания, но даже не взглянул на них. Тем не менее Оливер прекрасно слышал его прерывистое дыхание. Он гавкнул лишь один раз, на случай, если Луи не собирался оставлять их, когда он совсем обезумел. Тот вздрогнул, но не обернулся. Оливер не понял этого.

— Да ладно тебе, Олли. Пора идти, — мягко уговаривал его Гарри, и Оливер стал очень подозрительным. Он не мог не заскулить, когда человек натянул поводок и закрыл ему обзор. Ему хотелось спросить, почему они едут на разных машинах, почему ему нельзя смотреть, как Луи уезжает, почему Луи вообще уезжает.

— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал Стайлс, когда Оливер посмотрел на него. Он не уверен, за что именно он извинялся, он просто надеялся, что рано или поздно Луи появится там, куда его ведет Гарри.

Люди тупые и глупые, и они только разбивают тебе сердце, сказал себе Оливер, пока позволял Гарри затащить себя в машину.

— Обещаю, мы хорошо проведем время. Я взял отпуск, будет весело. Мы пойдем в парк. Я купил тебе кучу новых игрушек и твою любимую еду. Я знаю, что все будет не так, но я обещаю, что буду любить тебя так же сильно.

Так или иначе, это то, что заставило Оливера податься вперед и лизнуть Гарри. Потому что любовь никогда не была проблемой, в этом Олли уверен на сто процентов. И он докажет это, если придется.

Глупые люди.


	2. Луи

У Гарри, кажется, немного дрожала рука, когда он брал ручку у Луи.Луи сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Он уже не имел права замечать такие вещи, подумал он. А может и имел — как друг. Если честно, он не уверен, что значит быть «просто друзьями». Он немного запутался, где они провели линию, или где они ее проведут. Просто… не совсем понятно, где они сейчас находятся. Несмотря на все документы, связанные с Оливером, так много осталось недосказанным. С другой стороны, может быть, все уже было сказано, и Луи просто пытался найти причины, чтобы продолжать быть вместе.

Все так быстро произошло. А теперь вдруг, семь лет коту под хвост, просто так. Семь лет, общий дом на шесть и общая собака на пять из этих лет. Целая жизнь с мечтами, надеждами и будущим, которые больше не применимы, не актуальны.

Он почувствовал, как что-то мокрое коснулось его ноги. Когда он посмотрел вниз, то увидел черный блестящий нос, упирающийся в его икру. Луи наклонился, чтобы погладить Оливера по голове. Его движение заняло ровно столько времени, сколько потребовалось Гарри, чтобы подписать бумаги, потому что он услышал, как он прокашлялся, закончив, а затем шуршание бумаги.

Эмили несколько раз говорила Луи, что она думает, что они делают «просто груз ненужного дерьма». Но он в этом не уверен. Их отношения больше не работали. Несмотря на то, что ему все еще трудно определить, что именно разлучило их навсегда. Он хотел бы знать. Может быть, он мог бы… нет. Он даже не должен так думать. Это бессмысленно. Они обоюдно согласились, что должны расстаться. Что так будет лучше для них обоих, как для личностей. Кроме того, его друзья ничего не понимают. Не могут, даже если бы захотели.

Луи действует на совершенно другой волне, чем Гарри. Вращается в других кругах. Он один из самых больших актеров на данный момент. И Луи гордится им. Гордится. Это просто делает расставания намного более… сложными, чем они были раньше, потому что он никогда не сможет полностью убежать и забыть о нем. Или, может быть, это просто потому, что это _Гарри_.

А еще есть Оливер. Может быть, подписание соглашения о совместном воспитании для собаки для его друзей прозвучало смешно. Это не так уж странно в мире Гарри. И Луи делал то, что ему нужно, жаждал юридического подтверждения своих прав. Он слишком часто обжигался, чтобы доверять большинству людей, даже если он их очень любит. Томлинсон не уверен, что он все еще подходит для этой категории, но Оливер определенно подходит.

Так что он согласился. Несмотря на то, что Оливер во многих отношениях больше собака Луи, чем Гарри. По правде говоря, одна из причин, по которой он согласился подписать соглашение о совместном воспитании, был страх. Потому что, если бы Гарри действительно захотел, он бы не моргнув глазом забрал у него Олли. Луи не хотел, чтобы это случилось, он просто _не мог_ этого допустить. Ему нужен Оливер. И он не собирался отдавать его Стайлсу.

Хотя именно это ему и придется сделать прямо сейчас. После того как их последняя ссора — взрослый разговор, неважно — закончилась, Гарри ушел на какую-то другую работу. Луи воспользовался представившейся ему возможностью, собрал чемоданы, забрал Оливера и быстро уехал к сестре.

Это не идеально, жить со своей сестрой — но это также отрезвляет и, возможно, немного разбивает сердце от понимания того, как он привык к тому, чтобы быть сам по себе. Даже когда Гарри был рядом, он все еще чувствовал себя одиноко в их доме.

Он вздохнул, вылез из машины и открыл входную дверь дома Лотти. Секунду или две Луи колебался, подниматься ему на лифте или по лестнице. В конце концов он пошел к лестнице — это всего лишь четыре этажа, и не похоже, что на этой неделе он будет заниматься. Он привык выгуливать Оливера, но в ближайшие дни этого делать не будет.

Он решил, что сосредоточится на работе. Преподаватели будут рады услышать, что их любимый профессор Томлинсон полностью сосредоточен на оценке работ своих студентов по нейрокогнитивной диагностике. У него репутация человека, который не торопится. Не то чтобы он действительно опаздывал, заметьте — он просто хотел убедиться, что он дал им все рекомендации, которые им нужны, чтобы лучше выполнить свое следующее задание.

— Вот ты где. Как все прошло? — его сестра чуть не набросилась на него, как только он вошел. Он знал, что была причина, по которой он решил остановиться в отеле. Она прекрасна, и у нее добрые намерения, но Луи не хотел об этом говорить. Не сейчас, а может, и никогда.

— Подписали. Олли сейчас с Гарри. Я заберу его на следующей неделе. Мы можем посмотреть «Натурал глазами гея»? Может быть, я смогу вписать его в один из курсов следующего года.

— Прекрасно, но знай, что для психолога ты очень упрям и слишком полагаешься на нездоровые механизмы совладания, — упрекнула она его, быстро, но крепко обнимая, прежде чем передать пульт.

Он посмотрел на нее, но она только закатила глаза, глядя на Луи.

— Я знаю, я знаю, это у тебя степень по психологии, а я занимаюсь бизнесом так явно, что не понимаю, о чем говорю. Все, что помогает тебе спать по ночам, Лу.

После этого ее взгляд немного смягчился.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты не один. Если ты не хочешь говорить об этом со своей младшей сестрой, я понимаю. Я просто… я надеюсь, что ты даешь своему сердцу немного исцелиться.

Не глядя, Луи мог сказать, насколько искренни ее слова. Он знал, почему она это говорит, но он не хотел, чтобы она увидела ту часть его, которую он так тщательно скрывал. Олли, во многих отношениях был очень нужен как пластырь в это время.

— Не волнуйся за меня, Лотс. Я буду в порядке. Это просто сейчас дерьмово, но я обещаю, но скоро получу новую квартиру, и не буду сидеть на твоей шее.

— Ты же знаешь, что дело не в этом. Хотя, да, я бы хотела, чтобы мое постельное белье было только моим. И чтобы ты не крал мои свитера. И, возможно, также не будет залитого молоком с хлопьями стола, или собачьей миски, наполненной до краев водой, чтобы наступить в нее сразу по приходу домой, или…

Луи быстро стянул носки, чтобы бросить один из них в голову своей сестры, чтобы заставить ее прекратить говорить обо всех его недостатках, на лице медленно появилась улыбка, когда она закричала, прежде чем рассмеяться.

— Я правда ненавижу твои вонючие ноги, но я все еще люблю тебя. Вот и все, — не удержавшись, закончила она. Это немного согрело его сердце. Ему повезло, так повезло, что у него есть она.

— Мама бы так гордилась тобой, ты же знаешь, — он не мог сдержать слетевших с губ слов. Иногда его все еще переполняла боль утраты и одновременно чувство гордости, когда он смотрел на то, как его братья и сестры справились и продолжали так великолепно функционировать.

Может быть, Луи иногда немного ревновал.

— Она тоже гордится тобой, Лу.

Луи об этом не знал. Он действительно хотел, чтобы она защищала его и видела, как он женится на Гарри. Его сердце немного разрывалось при мысли о том, что придется встретить кого-то нового, зная, что он никогда не сможет представить их своей матери — что они никогда не узнают ее. Что она никогда не увидит его с тем, с кем он в конечном итоге проведет свою жизнь. Она много чего не увидела. Больно. Наверное, всегда будет больно.

Обычно в этот момент он поворачивался к Олли и крепко обнимал его. Луи не мог сдержать вздох, когда он действительно понял, что теперь он будет без Олли каждую вторую неделю — и всякий раз, когда Гарри будет за границей. Забавно, что за все эти годы он никогда не хотел, чтобы Гарри уезжал надолго, но теперь он почти поддерживал это.

— Смотри, твои следующие, — сказала Лотти, как только Энтони и Тан вошли в кадр, заставляя Луи смеяться, несмотря на то, как дерьмово он себя чувствовал.

— Они все мои, Лотти. Все они, — он для пущей убедительности пошевелил бровями и попытался игнорировать инстинктивную привычку отпускать шуточки по поводу сходства Энтони и Гарри.

_________________

Ему повезло, что Лотти довольно организованна и помогла ему съехать, так что ему не придется долго искать чистую одежду по утрам. Странно работать, не выгулив собаку или, по крайней мере, не обнявшись с Олли.

По-видимому, Луи также выглядел немного потрепанным, несмотря на то, что он невероятно вовремя везде приходит — ни одна собака (или Гарри) не задерживал его, поэтому его коллега сразу же бросил на него любопытный взгляд.

— Что случилось?

Луи догадывался, что он должен радоваться, что первым наткнулся на Джорджа, а не на Эмили, которая по натуре гораздо более шумная. И, честно говоря, у нее было место в первом ряду, когда у него что-то приключалось, поэтому он догадывался, что в этот момент любопытство вполне оправдано. И еще. Джордж даже не знал, кто такой Гарри, когда однажды пришел на офисную вечеринку, и неловко и бессознательно воссоздал сцену из «Ноттинг-Хилла», где он невежественно спросил о карьере Стайлса.

— Олли сейчас с Гарри. Это немного странно, вот и все.

Он получил сочувственный кивок в ответ, прежде чем Джордж полез в шкаф и достал любимую кружку Луи (на ней написано «и как ты себя чувствуешь»), а затем налил ему чашку чая. Он подавил дрожь, когда увидел щедрое количество молока, которое налилось в его кружку, как он и ожидал — Джордж всегда предпочитал слишком много молока, чем нравилось Луи — и вместо этого улыбнулся этому милому жесту.

— Ты уже начал искать новую квартиру?

— Я пока поживу у сестры. В идеале я хотел бы найти что-то на следующей неделе, но это очень маленький промежуток времени. Гарри предложил потянуть за кое-какие ниточки, но я не хочу, чтобы он это делал. Мне нужно полностью оборвать связи, понимаешь? Насколько это вообще возможно.

С одной стороны, было приятно поговорить с Джорджем, именно потому, что он не мог действительно заботиться о Гарри и о том, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь. С другой стороны, Джордж все еще был коллегой-психологом, и он мог видеть, как в его голове закрутились шестеренки, вероятно, также обдумывая, стоит ли начинать полный психологический обзор того, чем только что поделился Луи. Как будто Томлинсон не постоянно тихо обсуждал свои собственные мысли и то, что заставило их всплыть в его мозгу.

Обычно он не очень любил делиться чем-либо о своей личной жизни. Просто это стало неизбежным, как только СМИ пронюхали о существовании партнера Гарри. Они пытались говорить об этом наедине, но потом Стайлс встал на официальную защиту Луи. Было приятно видеть его там, но последствия были совсем не такими приятными.

Он до сих пор не был уверен, на протяжении многих лет студенты записывались к нему, потому что им нравился курс и его преподавание материала, или это было исключительно подпитано тем фактом, что он встречался с Гарри. Он решил, что в этом семестре все прояснится.

Он до сих пор не уверен, были ли на протяжении многих лет некоторые из его студентов зачислены, потому что Он предполагает, что узнает об этом семестре. Рационально он думал, что большинству из них он нравится просто как учитель, так как он никогда не говорит о Гарри, и очарование обычно проходит через несколько недель. И все же — эта мысль задержалась.

— Знаешь, перерывы довольно трудны, когда вам нужно делить собаку, Луи.

— Знаешь, ты ведь не мой психолог, Джордж.

Его замечание вызвало широкую ухмылку и кивок со стороны его коллеги, который затем перешел к более насущным вопросам, таким как-то, видел ли Луи уже отремонтированные лекционные залы на третьем этаже. Это не очень увлекательный разговор, но он помог Луи чувствовать себя немного более уверенно — как будто все было нормально.

Они с Гарри решили разойтись уже несколько недель назад, после нескольких месяцев оттягивания неизбежного. За этим решением последовало то, что Стайлс уехал из страны на несколько недель из-за своей работы, так что это не казалось реальным. Но сейчас все по-другому.

Луи зашел в свой кабинет, который он делил с Эмили, и сразу же нахмурился, когда его взгляд упал на фоторамку на столе. На ней он, Гарри и его мама смотрели на него с широкими улыбками на лицах. Он просто не мог выбросить ее, не мог даже заставить себя достать фото из рамки, чтобы положить где-нибудь в другом месте.

Кроме того. Они должны оставаться друзьями. Или по-дружески себя вести друг с другом. Что-то вроде того. Для пользы Олли, и все такое. Так что это, вероятно, означает, что Луи может оставить эту фотографию на своем столе. Или, ну, он на это надеется.

— Луи! Я бы хотела поговорить и наверстать упущенное, но у меня урок, и я уже опаздываю. Давай пообедаем, ладно? — Эмили вбежала и также выбежала из их кабинета, быстро сжимая его руку.

Томлинсон еще не знал, готов ли он к тому, что они будут обсуждать все, что произошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз говорил с ней, или у него просто есть время, чтобы сделать это. Это не будет так легко, как в выходные с Лотти. Эмили не задержалась, чтобы услышать ответ, она выскочила за дверь так же быстро, как и вошла, снова оставив Луи одного.

У него в кармане завибрировал телефон, и не мог не фыркнуть на сообщение, которое прислал ему Лиам.

_Повеселись @ работой. Постарайся слишком много об этом не думать._

Он прикрепил ссылку на песню Дуа Липы «New Rules», которые, конечно, очень хорошие, но не все из них применимы к нему. Гарри не звонил ему, когда он был пьян. На самом деле, часть проблемы заключалась в том, что Гарри вообще не звонил.

Еще одно сообщение пришло тогда, когда он пытался придумать ответ.

_Кроме того, мой сосед по квартире съезжает — ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь_

И это немного неожиданно. Это очень хорошее предложение, учитывая расположение квартиры Лиама и хорошо — как бы он ни любил свою сестру, иногда это может быть немного неудобно, когда речь заходит о частной жизни.

Это также избавило бы Луи от необходимости размышлять и привыкать к мысли о необходимости покупать — арендовать, кого он вообще обманывает — новое место только для него. Он уже скучал по своему офису, а также по красивой ванной, которая была у него, когда он жил с Гарри. Как-то странно думать о том, что Гарри живет в большом доме, который он купил для них двоих, совсем один. Еще хуже думать о том, что Гарри живет в этом доме с кем-то, кроме Луи, но что есть, то есть.

У него были месяцы, когда он должен был жить в этом большом доме один, только с Оливером, и это было не так уж приятно — даже если у него было все пространство в мире.

_Это потрясающе, приятель! Пинту после работы?_

На самом деле Лиам работал не по тому же графику, что и Луи, учитывая, что он звукорежиссер и зависит от того, когда забронированы сеансы, но он прекрасно понимал, что Томлинсон имеет в виду около шести вечера.

_Можно, нужно вернуться в 8. Кстати, захвачу Зейна_

Он рад, что ему удалось удержать Лиама и Зейна в этом разрыве, хотя он не мог не задаться вопросом, разговаривают ли они также с Гарри. Он почти уверен, что Зейн нет, но, возможно, у Лиама все еще есть какая-то форма контакта с ним. Не то чтобы Луи имел право отказать ему в этой дружбе — они с Гарри расстались друзьями. Лиам и Зейн были их общими друзьями, их общими друзьями. Все в порядке.

За исключением того, что мысли о Зейне заставляли руки Луи чесаться, желая расцарапать многочисленные визуальные напоминания о том, что они с Гарри так долго были вместе. Он старался слишком много об этом не думать, но каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо зеркала и видел веревку, обвитую вокруг запястья, ему хотелось разрыдаться.

Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь поддавался этому чувству — по крайней мере, не на публике, а только за закрытыми дверями в ванной, где, как он знал, никто не мог услышать или увидеть, как он это делает.

По-видимому, у публициста Гарри было продуктивное утро, потому что первое, что заметил Луи, входя в свой первый и единственный класс, урок в котором у него был в понедельник — это всеобщее выражение жалости и сочувствия, написанное на лицах каждого. Он был не так готов к этому, как он думал, и он действительно должен держать себя в руках, чтобы не дотянуться до своего iPad, чтобы посмотреть заявление, которое собирался дать Гарри. Луи знал, что, возможно, ему следует обратиться к своим ученикам, но в конце концов он решил игнорировать это и двигаться дальше, как обычно, соединяя их, чтобы они могли практиковать свои методы. Должна быть сохранена некоторая профессиональная дистанция, и хотя это уже трудно, учитывая склонность Луи чрезмерно вкладывать в своих студентов и быть немного невежливым, прямо сейчас это обеспечивало ему столь необходимый буфер.

Он длился ровно столько, сколько длится урок. В тот момент, когда последний студент покинул лекционный зал, Луи достал свой телефон и зашел в аккаунт Гарри в twitter.

«_Привыкаю к тому, что Олли — мой единственный сосед по комнате._» Это был твит с прикрепленной к нему фотографией обнимающихся Гарри и Оливера. Под ним был твит с заявлением, в котором говорилось, что они разошлись своими дорогами, но остались друзьями.

Он фыркнул на это. Он не уверен, мог ли он быть просто друзьями с Гарри, а быть парой явно не получилось. Это действительно тяжело, отпустить кого-то, когда ты так сильно любишь его, но это только начало причинять тебе боль еще больше.

Он знал, что это неуместно, но фотография вроде как выводила его из себя. Потому что Гарри на ней улыбался и с ним был Оливер. А у Луи ничего нет. Ни дома, ни собаки, ни публициста, пишущего заявления об отношениях, которые длились семь лет, и уверен, что они были замечательными время от времени, но конец определенно не был таким замечательным, как кажется. Но у Гарри, похоже, все было в порядке, и он прекрасно приспосабливается к новой ситуации.

В порыве гнева Луи нажал кнопку «перестать читать», затем перешел в Instagram, чтобы сделать то же самое и там. Гарри уже удалил все их совместные фотографии из своего аккаунта, который физически разрывал сердце шатена снова и снова.

Он знал, что это иррационально, и что нет никакого смысла злиться на Гарри, если он уже двигался вперед и просто пытался сделать расставание спокойным, как они изначально и договаривались. Тем не менее — гнев сохранялся в течение всего дня, поскольку он обнаружил, что был более жесток в своей критике эссе, нажимая на свою ручку слишком сильно, когда писал и рисовал сердитые темно-синие линии.

Луи закончил тем, что обедал с несколькими другими коллегами, которых он смутно знал, в основном держась самого себя, поскольку они обсуждали прогресс исследований, а также качество кофе в общей зоне персонала. Это не захватывающе, но этого достаточно, чтобы шатен чувствовал себя комфортно, чтобы немного отвлечься.

Однако он не мог не чувствовать некоторого облегчения, когда вошел в паб после работы и заметил Лиама, уже сидящего в кабинке. Он сел напротив него, одобрительно кивая при виде двух пинт, уже стоящих на столе.

— Зейн будет здесь примерно через двадцать минут, сказал, что у него еще одна встреча, — сообщил ему Пейн, а затем жестом попросил Луи чокнуться.

— Тогда твое здоровье, — сказал он, желая получить немного алкоголя в свой организм и забыть на некоторое время о своем дне.

— Выпьем за одинокую жизнь, приятель!

Он знал, что Лиам пытался помочь, но это сразу же испортило Томлинсону настроение. Ему не нравилось быть одному, никогда не нравилось. Сейчас ему уже под тридцать, и в какой-то момент ему придется вернуться в игру со знакомствами. Он задался вопросом, должен ли он сказать своему новому будущему парню о том, что его бывшим был _Гарри_ сразу, или он должен позволить им понять это самим.

— Серьезно, Лу. С тобой все будет хорошо, да. У тебя есть мы, у тебя есть Олли. У тебя есть твои сестры. Мы все тебя любим.

Луи понял, что пропустил часть того, что Лиам говорил ему, пока думал о будущих бойфрендах и о том, как Гарри вписывался в эту концепцию, что. вероятно, было не очень хорошей мыслью. Поэтому он моргнул и решил сосредоточиться на своем друге, подарил ему сладкую и ободряющую улыбку, прежде чем спросить Лиама о его собственной работе.

Это отличная тема, так как у Лиама обычно есть история или две о требовательных продюсерах и даже вокалистах, которые понятия не имеют о том, что они делают или что Лиам должен делать. Луи усмехается, когда он начал рассказывать про свой последний опыт, затем зашевелился, чтобы снять куртку. Он немного закатил рукава, учитывая тот факт, что в пабе довольно тепло, и снова сосредоточился на Пейне.

Он сделал это как раз вовремя, чтобы уловить конец истории, и увидеть, как взгляд Лиама устремился к его запястьям. На его лице появилась жалость, когда его взгляд задержался на руках Луи чуть дольше, чем нужно.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы спросить о них Зейна. Ты действительно хочешь постоянно напоминать себе о прошлом таким образом? Твои отношения буквально вытатуированы по всему телу, по всей руке.

Он знал, что Лиам просто пытался быть милым, и не похоже, что эта мысль не приходила в голову Луи, но она все еще казалась странно агрессивной. Он вроде как хотел снова опустить рукава, чтобы скрыть свои татуировки от посторонних глаз.

— Я думаю, что я их не ненавижу, — он заставил себя заговорить. — Я пока не знаю, что мне делать, но я не… я не могу. Пока нет, в любом случае.

— Все в порядке, детка. Все зависит от тебя, — Лиам, кажется, понимал, как противоречиво он относится к этой теме, когда он перешел к обсуждению последних новостей с Луи. Как бы это не угнетало, было легко потеряться в обсуждении американской политики и того, как дезинформация распространилась, как болезнь. Луи любил анализировать психологические процессы, которые опровергали готовность людей принимать неправду как истину, а правду как ложь, поэтому этот вопрос был его специализацией.

— Опять обсуждаете политику в пабе? Вы оба напрашиваетесь на неприятности, надеюсь, вы это знаете. Кроме того, у меня есть для тебя история о расизме, брат, — перебил их Зейн, прежде чем плюхнуться на сиденье рядом с Лиамом, небрежно обняв его за плечи.

Забавно, подумал Луи, как они, кажется, легко складывались вместе, как две части пазла, но они никогда даже не пересекали линию дружбы, даже на чуть чуть. Может быть, это то, что должно были сделать они с Гарри. Может быть, тогда он не был бы в таком положении. Но тогда у него не было бы Оливера, и он бы не знал, каково это — быть настолько всепоглощающе влюбленным в кого-то. Он не думал, что отказался бы от этого только для того, чтобы избежать боли, которая пришла потом.

Именно в этот момент он решил, что ему вообще не нужно избавляться от своих татуировок. Потому что любовь к Гарри — сейчас это его часть, часть его прошлого, и, вероятно, всегда будет частью того, кто Луи как человек. Даже если он не совсем в его жизни, он всегда будет иметь место в сердце Луи — разбитом или нет.

Он позволил рассказу Зейна о грубом клиенте, который отказался, чтобы тату ему делал «араб», немного отвлечь его, и он почти чувствовал, что все снова нормально. Не похоже, что Гарри когда-либо приходил на такие встречи — слишком большой риск быть узнанным — и у него обычно не было времени.

— Приятно видеть тебя здесь, Лу. Я серьезно. Ты всегда можешь зависнуть в магазине, — подчеркнул Зейн, когда они встали, чтобы выйти из паба, а Лиам возвращался в студию. — Возможно, я даже позволю тебе сделать мне татуировку, — добавил он, что вызвало у Луи усмешку.

— О, ты даже не представляешь, во что ввязался!

Зейн просто закатил глаза и притянул его к себе, чтобы обнять.

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя одиноко, хорошо? Если ты хочешь побыть один, я уважаю это. Просто не чувствуй себя одиноким, когда тебе это не нужно.

Луи ободряюще кивнул ему, затем повернулся и пошел к своей машине. Он выживет — он знал, что выживет. Он всю дорогу домой говорил себе, что все будет хорошо, что могло быть и хуже, что никто не обманывал и не причинял намеренно боль другому человеку, что они просто… больше не совместимы. Что это нормально чувствовать себя дерьмово. Что это нормально — оплакивать отношения, которые заканчиваются, что обычно требуется одна треть времени, которое длились отношения, чтобы преодолеть их.

И еще. Это не сделало жизнь проще, когда он понял, на полпути домой он, по-видимому, в конечном итоге взял курс к их с Гарри дому, а не к Лотти.

Вздохнув, он развернул машину и направился обратно в нужном направлении. Не то чтобы ему надо было спешить — в конце концов, не нужно было выгуливать собаку.

Когда он наконец приехал, проделав долгий путь домой, который включал в себя пит-стоп в Макдональдс, Лотти нигде не было.

— Цифры, — пробормотал он себе под нос, а затем упал на диван и закричал в подушку.

Расставание — это действительно чертовски трудно.

_________________

Остаток недели он провел, погрузившись в работу и прочитав около двенадцати книг, которые были в его списке в течение многих лет. К холодильнику у него был приклеен список книг, которые он читал, книги, которые ему еще предстояло прочитать, и книги, которые он хотел купить. Гарри обычно приносил ему одну или две из них, когда возвращался из своих поездок за границу — это хороший и достаточно простой подарок, чтобы купить его в магазинах аэропорта. Теперь его список был скомкан и постоянно находился в кармане его старой толстовки.

Ну. На самом деле в толстовке Гарри, но до сих пор никто не указал ему на это, или на тот факт, что он жил внутри этого свитера большую часть недели.

Когда он проснулся в воскресенье утром, он сразу почувствовал, как нервы взяли верх над его телом. Сегодня он должен был забрать Олли. На долю секунды его сердце замерло при мысли, что он увидит еще и Гарри. Он не уверен, как отреагирует на это. В прошлый раз, когда Гарри ушел с Олли, он надеялся, что не увидит их уход. В конце концов, ему пришлось пройти мимо них на стоянку, не оглядываясь, несмотря на жалобный лай Олли, который, казалось, эхом отдавался в голове Луи.

Он задался вопросом, будет ли это каждый раз так сложно, или они привыкнут к этому. Лотти сочувственно улыбнулась ему, когда он вышел из ее квартиры с новым поводком в руке, убедившись, что на нем не толстовка Стайлса — он не хотел подавать каких-либо сигналов, как он со всем справляется или не справляется.

Он чувствовал себя странно, когда ехал к своему странному дому, его сердце немного треснуло, когда он подъехал к дому и увидел, что он перекрасил дверь. Это ужасно похоже на новый старт без Луи. Он знал, что это справедливо, но все равно умно.

Ему даже не нужно было звонить в звонок, так как Гарри уже открывал дверь, как только Луи вышел из машины. Олли полетел к нему, издавая все виды милых звуков, почти прыгая шатену в руки. Его длинные ушки подпрыгивали вверх и вниз от волнения, и Луи хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно. Он скучал по нему.

— Ох, привет, малыш, привет, мальчик, привет, Олли, ты был хорошим мальчиком? Конечно был, да? Ты скучал по мне? Я тоже скучал по тебе, дорогой, я так тебя люблю, — пробормотал Луи в шерстку своего песика, прижимая его к себе и раскачивая из стороны в сторону, как ребенка.

Олли подвинулся, чтобы лизнуть его лицо, заставляя Луи расплыться в ослепительной улыбке, прежде чем он начал извиваться, и шатен поставил его обратно на землю для его собственной безопасности.

Олли лаял, кружился вокруг него, прежде чем прижаться головой к его икре, чтобы попросить больше внимания. Луи хихикнул, когда щенок перевернулся животом вверх, и он присел, чтобы почесать животик.

— Наверное, он правда скучал по тебе, — вслух поразмышлял Гарри, и правильно — Гарри. Луи успешно проигнорировал его присутствие, но теперь он не мог удержаться и посмотрел туда, где Стайлс нерешительно прислонился к дверному косяку.

— Да. Я тоже по нему скучал, — ответил Томлинсон, быстро переключая внимание на Оливера. Он знал, что это плохо и несправедливо с его стороны, но Луи не мог не чувствовать разочарования, видя Гарри таким спокойным. Не то, чтобы он ожидал или хотел видеть его развалиной.

— Я… надеюсь, ты в порядке? Заявление было опубликовано в начале этой недели. Просто чтобы ты знал, я попросил их не связываться с тобой.

Луи слышал неловкость в его голосе, и у него вырвался слабый смешок. Как жалко, что они оказались в точке, где они даже не знали, как вести себя друг с другом, когда раньше он был так уверен, что Гарри был его единственным.

Он встал, пристегнув новый поводок к ошейнику Олли, и столкнулся лицом к лицу с ожидаемым нервным движением руки, которое всегда делал Гарри. Забавно, что, несмотря ни на что, некоторые вещи не меняются.

— Хорошо. Ты же знаешь, что я все равно не буду с ними разговаривать. Никогда. Теперь это не изменилось, — может быть, это прозвучало немного резче, чем он изначально хотел, но Луи не чувствовал себя так уж плохо. Он знал, что Гарри желал ему добра, хотел защитить его — но иногда ему казалось, что он хотел защитить в первую очередь себя.

— Верно. Хорошо, я думаю. Что у тебя…эээ…все хорошо. В ближайшие две недели я буду в Шотландии для некоторых пересмотров. Так мне написать тебе, когда я закончу?

Вероятно, это мудро, что Гарри просто проигнорировал его враждебный тон и заговорил о логистике. По крайней мере, это безопасно.

Луи кивнул, рассеянно переводя взгляд на голову Олли, который все еще пытался привлечь к себе внимание. Это одновременно согревало и разбивало его сердце. Он ни о чем таком не просил.

— Да. Я могу привести его, когда ты вернешься.

Комментарий, кажется, удивил Гарри, так как он нахмурился и наклонился вперед, как будто физически сбитый с толку словами Луи.

— О. Я имею в виду, я могу забрать его — это не проблема, правда.

— Гарри. Люди узнают тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ходил за нами по пятам. Так что, если ты не возражаешь, я лучше приведу Оливера к тебе, когда ты будешь дома.

Луи почувствовал лишь легкий укол вины, когда заметил, как выражение лица Гарри сменилось с растерянного на обиженное, прежде чем снова принять нейтральное выражение. Нейтральное лицо он обычно приберегал для неважных людей на промышленных вечеринках, которые хотели поболтать с ним, в то время как Гарри позволял это из-за вежливости.

И да, какой бы крошечный пластырь Луи ни пытался временно наложить на свое сердце, его определенно снова оторвали. Он не хотел быть в центре внимания этого взгляда. С другой стороны, может быть, это все, чего он заслуживал. Может быть, так даже лучше. Может быть, неловкие и неестественные разговоры — это все, что у них могут быть как у «друзей».

— Тогда ладно. Я просто…напишу. У тебя все есть? — спросил Стайлс, поглядывая на Олли, потом на машину Луи, явно стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. Шатен определенно не против, потому что гораздо легче говорить и не смотреть в зеленые глаза и не тонуть.

— Да. Мы готовы идти. Тогда увидимся через две недели, — ответил Луи, дергая Олли за поводок.

Оливер не двинулся. Вместо этого он в замешательстве посмотрел на Гарри, поворачивая голову набок, когда Гарри не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы выйти из своего дома.

Олли проскулил, и Луи вздохнул — раздражение нарастало, когда щенок отказывался следовать за ним к машине, а Гарри просто смотрел на Олли вместо того, чтобы что-то делать.

— Ты можешь попрощаться с ним или что-то в этом роде, он явно расстроен, — эти слова, кажется, шокировали Стайлса, и он ошеломленно смотрел на Луи, прежде чем кивнуть и подойти к Олли.

На нем не было обуви, поэтому Томлинсон не мог не вздрогнуть, когда ноги парня коснулись гравийной дорожки.

— Все в порядке, Оливер, увидимся через несколько недель.

Очевидно, Оливер не думал, что это нормально, так как он был намерен спрятаться за ноги Гарри в попытке избежать просьб Луи сесть в машину. Гарри попытался отойти в сторону, спотыкаясь о поводок, когда возвращался внутрь. Это дало шатену достаточно места, чтобы налететь и поднять Оливера с гравийной дорожки и отнести прямо в его машину.

Он нерешительно помахал рукой, о чем тут же пожалел, потому что это такой глупый и нежный жест, прежде чем быстро сесть в машину и уехать.

И хотя теперь у него есть Оливер, все равно казалось, что его сердцу не хватало одного кусочка.


	3. Гарри

Все в порядке, сказал себе Гарри, когда Оливер смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре Луи, все тело было неподвижно, и только глаза следили за движениями.

Он всегда был более неравнодушен к шатену, что Гарри прекрасно понимал. Но даже при том, что Оливер любил больше Луи, Стайлс все равно любил щенка. Он не собирался отдавать его Луи.

Найл заметил, что они вели себя нелепо, заключая юридическое соглашение о совместной опеке над собакой. Гарри не очень заботили его слова — у него не было собаки, так что он не имел права голоса. Кроме того, Оливер гораздо больше, чем «просто собака», он их ребенок. Ребенок _Гарри_. Он должен к этому привыкнуть. Говорить только в единственном, а не во множественном числе.

Хотя, если честно, в основном он ребенок Луи, Гарри это признавал. Луи присматривал за ним, ухаживал до полного выздоровления, общался с ним. Тем не менее Стайлс тоже был там на каждом этапе. Они вместе забрали Олли из приюта. Они вместе отвезли его домой. Последние пять лет они вместе создавали воспоминания.

А теперь все это внезапно закончилось. Ну не так уж и неожиданно для Гарри и Луи. Это было неожиданно для Оливера.

Щенок проскулил, вырывая хозяина из его предательских мыслей. Тем не менее, было ясно, что он скучал по Луи и вообще не понимал, что происходит, хотя единственное, что он, наверное, понимал, это то, что на этот раз все по-другому. Чувствовал, что Томлинсон не вернется — поедет обратно в квартиру Лиама, или, может, к Лотти.

Что Олли знал лучше, чем Гарри, так как понял это после пребывания с шатеном в течение последних двух недель. Это прозвучит жалко, но где-то глубоко внутри Стайлс завидовал щенку в том, что он знал, где остановился Луи. А еще он ненавидел Луи за то, что тот заставляет Олли любить его еще больше. Потому что прекрасно знал, что никогда не будет для этого щенка как Луи, несмотря на то, как сильно он любит этого щенка и нашел утешение в его больших карих глазах.

Стайлс подумал, что неизбежно потеряет и эту часть своего сердца из-за Луи. Как бы он ни старался бороться с этим, эту битву ему никогда не выиграть. Если быть честным с самим собой, он знал, сто даже не хотел этого. Он слишком хорошо умеет любить Луи. Но иногда любви просто недостаточно. Он узнал это на собственном горьком опыте.

Гарри посмотрел на Оливера, который с несчастным видом устроился на коврике у двери — как будто Луи развернется и вернется обратно. В Гарри была небольшая часть, которая тоже хотела, чтобы он это сделал, но он знал, что было бы нечестно просить или ждать, что Луи сделает это. Потому что на самом деле ничего не изменилось.

Но на предстоящей неделе он может хотя бы притвориться. В кои-то веки у него будет целая неделя отпуска, и все, что он планирует делать, это просто зависать с Оливером  
— гулять с ним по Хэмпстед-Хит, играть в саду и обниматься.

_________________

На третий день пребывания Оливера у Гарри он позвал Найла на помощь. Стало ясно, что Оливер не рад и намерен сделать жизнь Гарри настолько сложной, насколько это возможно. Он отказывался играть с ним, предпочитая вместо этого свернуться калачиком в уголке гостиной рядом со стулом, который раньше был любимым Луи. Он начинал скулить и выть, когда ночью оставался один, из-за чего у Гарри ужасно болела голова после недосыпа. Кроме того, когда он вчера был с Оливером, он попытался убежать в тот момент, когда Гарри пошел, чтобы отстегнуть его поводок, что было ужасным моментом, и Гарри надеялся, что это было не специально.

В общем, ему нужен был другой человек, а не собака, чтобы поговорить, так как Оливер, очевидно, не собирался давать ему реальных ответов или ответов помимо «гав». Он бы позвонил Луи, но не уверен, что это будет оценено по достоинству. Они никогда по-настоящему не говорили о том, что значит иметь «нормальный разрыв», или как они должны были справляться после разрыва. Он даже не знал, поддерживал ли Найл с ним связь.

Он навестил Зейна в тату-салоне, и первоначальная неловкость, висящая в воздухе, определенно подразумевало, что он виделся с ним. Он пошел подправить свои татуировки на руке, включая те, что были у них с Луи. Зейн не сказал ни слова об этом, но было ясно, что он принял к сведению просьбу Гарри.

Ему интересно, сказал ли он Луи, но он был точно уверен, что Лиам знает. В конце концов, Лиам и Зейн похожи как две капли воды. Не то чтобы это его беспокоило. Он не чувствовал потребности стирать Луи со своего тела. Он был частью его жизни в течение семи лет, которые были одними из самых красивых за всю его жизнь. Он надеялся, что Луи чувствовал то же самое.

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты позвал меня за советом по поводу своей собаки, когда знаешь, что у меня действительно нет на это времени, — объявил Хоран, входя в гостиную Гарри. Боже, ему правда нужно убедиться, что запер входную дверь. Если Найл смог войти, значит, и Оливер может выйти. С другой стороны, у Найла, похоже, есть какая-то странная ирландская удача и сверхъестественная способность просто… появляться из воздуха, когда и где он хочет.

— Заткнись. Я знаю, что Оливер — твой любимый питомец, а также, что я — твой любимый друг, так что не притворяйся, что тебе потребовалось какое-то усилие, чтобы прийти сюда.

Найл ощетинился, но не стал отрицать слов Гарри, решив вместо этого поприветствовать Оливера, предложив ему погрызть какой-то говяжий рубец.

Гарри с удивлением наблюдал, как Олли завилял хвостом, и даже облизнул ирландцу руки, прежде чем сесть, чтобы забрать лакомство.

— Почему он так мил с тобой и так невыносим со мной? Это я нуждаюсь в утешении! — хмуро воскликнул Стайлс. Он плюхнулся на диван напротив того места, где на полу сидели Найл и Оливер, и скрестил руки на груди.

Хоран просто пожал плечами.

— Наверное, потому, что он тоже считает тебя невыносимым. Кроме того, Олли — очень хорошая собака. Самый лучший мальчик. Он не кажется мне таким уж невыносимым.

Он в последний раз почесал щенка за ушком и сел рядом с другом на диван.

— А теперь расскажи мне, в чем проблема. Или, вообще-то, ты не обязан мне говорить, потому что я уже знаю, в чем проблема, и я почти уверен, что здесь замешан Оливер.

Гарри вздохнул и сердито пробормотал себе под нос о том, как глупо было приглашать кого-то, у кого нет домашнего питомца, чтобы посоветовать ему, как обращаться с его собакой. Найл проигнорировал его и продолжил невозмутимо анализировать очевидную проблему Стайлса. У него нет никаких проблем, спасибо большое.

Боже, он ненавидел, когда Луи включал режим психолога. Он почти пытался убедить себя, что рад, что ему никогда не придется снова через это проходить, но это не совсем сработало. Он бы в любой день пригласил Луи проводить психоанализ вместо Найла. По крайней мере, он мог поцеловать Луи, чтобы попытаться заставить его замолчать. Это не всегда срабатывало, но всегда было интересно попробовать. С Найлом так поступить нельзя.

— Просто признай, что скучаешь по нему, Гарри. Это нормально. Я видел, как ты перекрасил входную дверь, но изменение цвета с синего на зеленый не заставить тебя волшебным образом пережить семилетние отношения.

— Я не скучаю по нему.

Гарри не уверен, что он пытался доказать Найлу, упрямо лгать о том, как он себя чувствует. Найл — его лучший друг. Он один из немногих людей в индустрии, которым он мог доверять, и Хоран на самом деле дружит со всеми, а Гарри только _притворяется_, что дружит со всеми.

— Ладно, тогда ты все еще на первой стадии: отрицание. Ну, если ты не скучаешь по нему, и ты абсолютно не несчастен здесь один, и если ты хорошо заботился об Оливере сегодня, выгуливая его, кормя и все такое дерьмо, ты можешь прийти и посмотреть мой концерт сегодня вечером в Roundhouse, — объявил Найл. В его глазах появился вызывающий блеск, перед которым Стайлс не мог устоять, поэтому он кивнул, хотя у него были большие планы на этот день, которые включали Netflix, шоколад и собачьи объятия.

Он бросил взгляд на Оливера, чувствуя себя виноватым. У Гарри была только одна неделя с ним, и он планировал максимально использовать это время.

— Но ты не скажешь Луи, — предупредил он, заставляя Найла закатить глаза.

— С чего бы мне говорить Луи, что ты решил хоть раз стать нормальным и на самом деле ушел из дома без Оливера — как делал раньше, когда вы были вместе?

Может, для Найла это и прозвучало смешно, но Гарри правда хотел доказать Луи, что он обязан заботиться об Оливере. Именно он настоял на том, чтобы разделить с ним опеку, поэтому он должен показать, что _хочет_, чтобы Оливер был рядом, и что он не оставит его просто так ради каждого поступившего предложения. У него не было возможности объяснить это своему другу, хотя он сомневался, что полностью поймет, как сильно Гарри волнуется о мнении шатена, так как Хоран продолжил говорить.

— Кроме того, я не разговариваю с Луи. Я думаю, он чувствует себя неловко из-за этого.

Гарри не мог не почувствовать себя немного разочарованным этим открытием. С одной стороны, он чувствовал себя плохо из-за того, что вызвал разрыв — непреднамеренно — между Найлом и Луи. Они очень хорошо ладили друг с другом, и было более чем достаточно случаев, когда Стайлс был уверен, что Найл действительно любил Луи больше, чем его. С другой стороны, приятно иметь одного друга, который знал Луи и знал их историю, но отделен от Луи. Тем не менее, он хотел бы, возможно, невинно спросить о том, как у Томлинсона дела. Может о том, сделал ли он ту статью, и приняли ли ее в журнал, о котором он всегда говорит, или думает ли он об использовании шоу «Натурал глазами гея» в качестве примера на одном из своих более ориентированных на поп-культуру курсов, или просто о том, как дела у него и его сестре.

Может быть, но бы узнал, доставляет ли Оливер ему проблемы, и если он иногда чувствует себя каким-то неудачным человеком, то оба потерпели неудачу в этих отношениях, несмотря на любовь друг к другу, а также потерпели неудачу в том, чтобы быть хорошим родителем для собаки.

Но он надеялся, что нет. Даже если прямо сейчас Оливер намеренно злился на Гарри, он надеялся, что он не будет так же относиться к Луи. Он этого не заслуживает. Стайлс знал, как много Оливер значит для Луи. Подстраховка безусловной любви. Так что даже если Гарри больше не получит Луи, то, по крайней мере, он получит часть его через Оливера. И наоборот, даже если это больно — не иметь места в жизни шатена, ему как-то спокойнее знать, что по крайней мере Олли все еще будет там для Луи, когда он нуждается в нем.

— Земля вызывает Гарри. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя дерьмово, но я обещаю тебе, что ты можешь оставить свою собаку дома на ночь. Это не сделает тебя плохим родителем собаки или плохим человеком. Вы с Луи тоже гуляли, вы даже навещали меня в прошлом году. Все будет хорошо.

Гарри не поправил его, что они с Луи перестали куда-нибудь вместе ходить задолго до того, как они расстались, и что их поездка, чтобы повидаться с Найлом, уже была одним из редких совместных занятий, а также невероятно трудной и напряженной. Луи пошел выгуливать Олли сразу после того, как они вернулись домой, и Гарри просто позволил ему уйти, не сказав ни слова.

И еще. Предложение Найла очень заманчиво, и Стайлс очень хотел бы доказать ему, что у него все хорошо и он определенно не угрюмый или одинокий. Так что он согласился и пообещал, что будет там.

— Разве ты не должен быть на репетиции или что-то в этом роде? Если ты сегодня выступаешь? — вдруг спросил он, когда он наполовину съел новую пачку Oreo, пока Хоран надирал ему задницу в Mario Kart. Не то, чтобы это было особенно трудно победить Гарри. Он надеялся, что навыки Луи не угаснуть еще много лет, но было очевидно, что это еще одна фантазия, которая точно останется просто фантазией.

Найл покачал головой и поднял кулак в воздух, когда он снова пересек финиш на первом месте, бросая контроллер обратно на диван Гарри.

— Нет, у меня уже были репетиции перед тем, как я пришел проведать тебя. Одевайся хорошо, ладно? Ты выходишь на публику, и тебе нужно поддерживать свою репутацию.

Гарри заворчал при мысли о переодевании, он предпочел бы продолжать носить треники, которые, как он начинал думать, на самом деле принадлежали Луи, но застряли в подвешенном состоянии так долго, что они никогда не добирались до чемоданов шатена. Они могут быть немного коротковаты, но носки и слишком короткие брюки, кажется, сейчас на пике моды, поэтому он уверен, что сможет снять их. Даже если бы он не смог, Гарри бы это не волновало. На кого ему нужно произвести впечатление? Если он будет достаточно осторожен, никто даже не узнает, что он был на концерте Найла — никто не увидит, что он там был.

С другой стороны, он также знал, что Найл абсолютно накажет его в какой-то форме, если он хотя бы немного не постарается. Это потребовало некоторых усилий, но Гарри поднялся с дивана и встал. Оливер даже не отреагировал. Цифры, подумал он.

Найл просто рассмеялся, а затем оставил Гарри, который только рассеянно помахал рукой, когда его друг ушел. Даже то, что он вытащил поводок Олли, похоже, не слишком взволновало кокер-спаниеля, заставив Гарри нахмуриться.

— Олли, давай мальчик. Мы идем на прогулку! Я не могу уйти, если ты весь день не двигался, — сладко начал Стайлс. Все закончилось тем, что он выпихнул Олли за двери, а затем продолжил нести его к своей машине, бормоча всевозможные ругательства, чтобы он смог отвезти их в ближайший уединенный уголок природы.

Видимо, это все, что нужно было Оливеру, поскольку он сразу же оживился, как только Гарри позволил ему свободно гулять, бегая за мячом, который Гарри бросит. Он надеялся, что все упражнения побудят Оливера нормально поесть. В последнее время он был довольно придирчив или вообще отказывался есть. Это не _так уж_ и странно, он обычно отказывался есть всякий раз, когда они уходили куда-нибудь еще на день или около того-вероятно, из-за расстройства. И еще. Стайлс надеялся, что Оливер будет чувствовать себя в безопасности и достаточно комфортно в доме, где он вырос, чтобы просто съесть свой корм.

Это не то, о чем он беспокоился, но это то, что он мог контролировать. Олли всего пять лет, он еще даже не прожил половину своей жизни, и Гарри никогда не простит себе, если он каким-то образом будет виноват в том, что Олли плохо себя чувствует.

Он уверен, что Луи тоже никогда его не простит.

Он пытался забыть обо всем этом до конца ночи, хотя после того, как Олли снова отказался есть корм, но неохотно съел какой-то причудливый влажный корм, который все еще лежал около Гарри. Он быстро оделся и проверил миску с водой, а затем вызвал машину. Он решил хорошо провести время. В конце концов, он обещал Найлу.

_________________

Атмосфера на шоу Найла великолепна — ничего подобного Гарри никогда раньше не видел, что должно быть потому, что это считалось чем-то вроде шоу в родном городе, хотя Найл явно ирландец. Тем не менее, он не отвлекался на свои мысли на протяжении всего концерта ровно до тех пор, пока к нему не подошел человек, и, кажется, собирался провести с ним серьезный разговор.

Он не был в этом заинтересован, это было видно по языку его тела, но мужчина не сдавался. Гарри не хотел быть слишком грубым, не на публике, и не с кем-то, кто может быть каким-то образом дружить с Найлом — как еще он мог попасть за кулисы? Однако даже у Гарри есть свои пределы, поэтому, когда человек продолжил перекрикивать песни Найл на бис, он наклонился и сказал, что хотел бы наслаждаться музыкой друга и не отвлекаться. Это, кажется, заставило незнакомца замолчать, но теперь он молча стоял рядом с Гарри.

Как только Найл ушел со сцены, мужчина повернулся к Гарри и извиняющимся тоном, улыбаясь, сказал:

— Извини, если я тебя побеспокоил, просто Найл сказал мне, что ты здесь, и ты мне очень нравишься, так что я не мог остановиться. Боже, я такой идиот, я даже не представился; меня зовут Джейкоб.

Гарри был немного смущённо тем, как он застрял на неправильной стороне кулис — на той части, где не было Найла, но он решил, что лучше просто дать этому случиться и оставаться милым.

— Все нормально. Приятно познакомиться, Джейкоб, сейчас…

Ему не удалось продолжить, потому что Джейкоб просто продолжил говорить, как будто Гарри не сказал ни слова.

— Я знаю, Найл сказал мне, что ты эмоционально недоступна или что-то в этом роде, но я просто хотел, эм, боже я никогда не делал этого, извини, — хихикнул Джейкоб, и Гарри начал задаваться вопросом, что именно за напиток в стакане, который парень держит в руке. Он увидел, как розовая жидкость немного вылилась через край, когда Джейкоб полез в карман, прежде чем вытащить визитку и протянуть ее Стайлсу. — Да, я просто хотел дать тебе свой номер, так как прочитал в газетах, что ты снова один, и, если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится _помощь_, я всегда рядом. А сейчас я уйду. Пока, Гарри.

Это определенно не одна из самых странных встреч, которые когда-либо случались с ним, но она определенно в его списке самых неприятных. Гнев и смущение пульсировали в его венах, когда он смотрел, как забывчивый парень уходил, и он даже не был уверен, кто его больше раздражает.

Раздраженный тем, что мужчина предположил, что Гарри всегда в активном поиске, или что он будет искать перепиха сразу после окончания семилетних отношений. Раздраженный Найлом за то, что он сообщил своим друзьям, что Гарри, по-видимому, эмоционально недоступен, когда у него не было никакого права вообще обсуждать личные дела Гарри. Злился на себя за то, что позволил всему этому случиться. Злился на Луи за то, что тот оставил следы когтей на всем его сердце. Часть его хотела бы, чтобы ему действительно было легко двигаться дальше. Просто так получилось, что он не мог — не тот тип человека.

В итоге он отправил Хорану сообщение, когда тихо выходил с чёрного входа, чтобы вернуться домой к Оливеру, слишком раздраженный и слишком усталый, чтобы общаться с другими. Гарри не мог не сказать, что ситуация иронична. Луи всегда говорил ему, что это недостаточно — решить вернуться домой вместо развлечений. И теперь, когда уже было слишком поздно и все, к чему он должен вернуться домой — это их общая собака, а не вся их общая жизнь, именно тогда он действительно сделал то, что хотел Луи.

Оливер, казалось, чувствовал его настроение в тот момент, когда Гарри вернулся домой, и даже не стал протестовать, увидев щенка, разлегшегося на их…нет, черт, на _его_ кровати. Вместо того, чтобы нагло продолжить валяться, он тихо встал с одеяла и вышел из комнаты, царапая дверь, ведущую в сад. Стайлс даже не потрудился включить свет, когда он вслепую искал замочную скважину и умудрился выпустить Оливера наружу ровно на столько, чтобы он смог пописать.

Они вместе свернулись калачиком в постели, как только Гарри избавился от одежды и укутался в одеяло. Не то чтобы ему нужны были одеяла. Ему обычно жарко в постели, поэтому он спит с как можно меньшим количеством одежды, и собака не помогала понизить температуру. Нет, вообще то это всегда были одеяла Луи. Гарри просто так привык к их присутствию, что у него не хватало духу убрать их. Он просто не готов попрощаться со всеми остатками их отношений, как бы ни старался притворяться.

Найл был прав. Он скучает по Луи. Каждая клеточка существа Гарри скучает по Луи, и он не уверен, что это когда-нибудь пройдет. Он действительно идиот, отказавшийся от того, что он сделал. Но теперь уже слишком поздно.

_________________

Гарри проснулся от злобного ворчания, доносящегося слева, и простонал, когда понял, что Оливер разорвал два одеяла и с удовольствием доедал подушку от Гуччи. Вот почему он всегда отчитывал Луи за то, что тот позволял Оливеру устроиться на диване.

— Видишь? Я прав, ты очень плохая собака, которой нельзя доверять домашнее убранство. У тебя ужасный вкус, — предупредил Гарри Оливера, опуская его на траву во дворе. Было по-прежнему тихо, тишину нарушали только два коротких гудка телефона Гарри.

Он посмотрел на Олли, ходящего вокруг него, затем достал свой телефон из пушистого халата. Гарри был совершенно не готов увидеть имя Луи на загоревшемся экране, и он

Он наблюдает, как Оливер шаркает вокруг, затем достает свой телефон из пушистого халата, который он носит. Гарри совершенно не готов к тому, что имя Луи вспыхнет на его экране, и он почти выронил телефон прямо из рук от внутренней паники.

_Тебе правда нужно было идти на свидание, когда с тобой был Олли? В следующий раз просто дай мне забрать его, если ты предпочитаешь общаться, а не заботиться о нашей собаке._

В груди Гарри возникло неприятное чувство. Он не знал, что он хотел прочитать, но точно не язвительное сообщение, в котором его обвиняли его в том, что он флиртует, игнорируя Оливера. Это было больно. Потому что он мог прочитать между строк, и он слишком хорошо помнил, как Луи утверждал, что это безответственно со стороны Гарри хотеть разделить опеку ровно пополам. _Тебя никогда не бывает рядом. Я могу позаботиться о себе, но собака не может. Ты **пообещал** мне, что будешь._

Но Луи ошибался. Он вообще не ходил на свидания и заранее позаботился об Оливере.

Он как раз собирался отправить еще более язвительный ответ, когда он заметил скриншот, который прикрепил Луи. Это статья какого-то сайта со сплетнями с размытыми фотографиями Джейкоба, стоящего рядом с Гарри, утверждая, что Гарри был замечен «наслаждающимся собой с таинственным парнем» на музыкальном концерте своего друга в Лондоне поздно вечером.

Стайлс хотел разозлиться на Луи за то, что он поверил какой-то глупой новостной статье, когда из всех людей, он первый должен <i>знать</i>, что они просто любят выдумывать. И он разочарован тем, что шатен прочитал эту чушь, поверил в нее и послал ее Гарри, чтобы сделать какой-то вывод. С другой стороны, он не мог ни в чем его винить, когда они расстались, и у Луи больше _не_ было причин не верить в это.

Прошло чуть больше месяца с тех пор, как они подписали документы на Оливера, и прошло два месяца с тех пор, как они расстались. В некотором смысле, еще больнее знать, что Луи либо думает, что это нормально — двигаться дальше спустя два месяца, или думает, что _Гарри_ нормально справляется. Он думал, что, может быть, ему станет легче, если он сумеет избавиться от чувства «я в порядке», но он обнаружил, что на самом деле он хочет… нет, ему нужно, чтобы Луи знал, что он не в порядке, и что у него нет части сердца, и что нельзя просто разлюбить кого-то, с кем ты собирался провести остаток своей жизни.

Но прежде чем он успел решить, как ему реагировать на сообщение Луи — или реагировать ли вообще, — он вздрогнул от внезапного громкого вскрика.

Когда Гарри поднял голову, Оливер смотрел прямо на него большими, карими, грустными глазами — левая передняя лапа поднята в воздух, когда он хромал обратно к патио.

— Блять.


	4. Луи

— Ты, гребаный засранец, конечно, это случится, пока ты будешь слишком занят своими мыслями! — Луи не мог не начать кричать, как только вышел из машины.

Он был зол, встревожен и все еще так обижен из-за того, что он видел о Гарри накануне, что ему было наплевать на любезности или рациональность мышления. Он знал, что ему, наверное, стоило бы извиниться за то сообщение, которое он отправил ему немного ранее, но в данный момент ему было совершенно не до этого.

— Я не был занят мыслями! Он вышел на улицу, просто вышел в сад пописать, как и всегда. Мы всегда оставляем его наедине с этим по утрам, — пробормотал Стайлс, защищаясь. Затем его глаза сузились, и он обвиняюще указал пальцем на Луи.

— На самом деле, если хочешь знать, именно твое жалкое сообщение отвлекло меня. Так что если ты хочешь обвинить кого-то в том, что он сейчас хромает, то все претензии к тебе, Льюис.

Очевидно, Гарри думал, что выиграл спор, но после всех тех лет, что они провели вместе, он действительно должен был лучше знать шатена.

— Ну, если бы ты не вытащил свой телефон, думая, что это важнее, чем ну, ох, я не знаю, _следить за нашей гребаной собакой_, то мы бы сейчас здесь не были! Я не отвечаю за то, что ты — полный придурок!

Эти слова, кажется, ударили Гарри как пощечина, и он выглядел так, будто хотел наброситься в отместку, но затем его брови сдвинулись вместе, когда он снова поднял Оливера на руки и издал побежденный вздох. Луи отчаянно хотел протянуть руку и погладить Олли, поцеловать его маленькую головку и погладить его мягкие ушки, убедиться, что ему удобно, и заверить его, что все будет хорошо. Но он не осмелился приблизиться к Гарри. Он не уверен, хочет ли он ударить его или цепляться за него, так что это, вероятно, к лучшему.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Я полный придурок, почему бы и нет? Тебе не кажется, что я и так чувствую себя достаточно дерьмово? Боже. Давай, пожалуйста, сначала сходим к ветеринару, а потом ты сможешь еще раз поорать на меня.

Луи не понимал, почему Гарри не попросил о встрече у ветеринара, вместо этого сначала позвал его к себе. Это было немного неожиданно, и он сначала испугался, что Гарри звонил ему из-за грубого сообщения, заставляя его заколебаться, отвечать ли вообще. В конце концов, он ответил, решив, что должен немного объясниться. Но прежде чем он смог произнести хоть слово, он услышал паническое дыхание Стайлса, когда тот пробормотал что-то о том, что Оливер ранен. Все остальное тут же исчезло.

Преимущество славы Гарри заключается в том, что ветеринар сразу же нашел время, чтобы встретиться с ними в клинике, позволяя им войти через черный вход, чтобы не быть замеченным на публике. Луи всегда ненавидел преференциальное отношение, то, как случайные люди глазели на Гарри, а иногда даже на него, просто из-за того, что он был второй половинкой Стайлса.

Была одна вещь, по которой Луи не скучал — это внимание, которое окружало его. Тем не менее он сам сыпал соль на рану, смотря на Гарри. Он просто такой… милый. Даже когда его губы обкусаны от беспокойства, и он одет в джинсы, которые слишком коротки, и толстовку, которая видела лучшие дни, а также немытые волосы.

— Давайте посмотрим на маленького Олли, привет, дружок, — сказала их ветеринар, поглаживая бочок щенка, мордочку, прежде чем, наконец, двинуться, чтобы прощупать лапку.

Луи с тревогой наблюдал за ней, убеждаясь, что он точно видит, что она делает. Он чувствовал присутствие Гарри рядом с собой, но не осмеливался пошевелиться, чтобы они случайно не соприкоснулись.

Доктор Коллинз нахмурилась, когда она переключилась на другую лапу Олли, в то время как Луи пытался определить реакцию Оливера на ее действия. Все, что он делал, это зевал, что по мнению Луи было лучше, чем выть.

— Так, Гарри, вы сказали, что он взвизгнул, а потом начал хромать. Вы видели какие-либо другие изменения в поведении? — спросила она, приподнимая ногу Олли и слегка двигая ею. Оливер никак не отреагировал, значит ему не было больно. А может, он вообще ничего не чувствовал — понятия не имеет. Они действительно должны были сходить на одну из этих тренировок по оказанию первой помощи собакам.

Если бы только шатен был рядом, он смог бы помочь ответить на вопросы доктора Коллинза. Вместо этого он был вынужден просто слушать, что невероятно трудно, когда все, что он хотел — это засыпать ее вопросами и, вероятно, еще покричать на Гарри за то, что он такой безответственный.

— Нет, не сегодня. Он просто проковылял внутрь, задрав переднюю ногу, — начал Стайлс, и Луи тут же навострил ушки. Он мог слышать неуверенность в его тоне. Очевидно, он чего-то недоговаривал, что могло бы не волновать, если бы только это не имело никакого отношения к их собаке. А так это раздражало Луи еще больше. Он собирался что-то сказать, но тут доктор Коллинз кивнула и жестом велела им убрать Олли со стола.

Они оба бросились вперед, но Луи оказался чуть быстрее и крепко прижал Олли к груди.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я не чувствую ни припухлости, ни переломов, и нет никакого видимого раздражения на подушечках его лап — так что, похоже, он просто растянул мышцу, как мы, люди, склонны делать время от времени. Мы ничем не можем ему помочь, кроме как убедиться, что он хорошо отдыхает. Не заставляйте его перетруждаться. Так что никаких долгих прогулок, просто дайте ему выйти на улицу, когда ему нужно пописать. Если вы не увидите никаких улучшений в течение недели, позвоните, и мы назначим другую встречу и тогда сделаем выводы.

Томлинсон почувствовал, как огромная тяжесть упала с его плеч, и он по привычке повернулся к Гарри и улыбнулся. Он слишком поздно понял, что сделал, поэтому он стал участником жуткого конкурса по счастливым улыбкам и гляделкам со своим бывшим, от которого ему даже _не хотелось_ убегать. Гарри мило улыбнулся, и ему этого не хватало.

Оливер выбрал этот момент, чтобы лизнуть его в щеку, что вывело Луи из его секундного оцепенения, и он сразу же почувствовал, как жар поднялся к его щекам, когда он понял, как глупо они, должно быть, выглядели только что. Он поставил щенка на пол и протянул руку, чтобы пожать ее доктору Коллинз.

— Большое спасибо, надеюсь, мы не скоро увидимся снова, — улыбнулся он ей. Она весело покачал головой, затем тоже взял Гарри за руку, прежде чем вывести их из кабинета.

Им все еще нужно было заплатить, поэтому Луи молча передал поводок Олли Гарри, пока он следовал за помощником доктора Коллинз к кассе. Она явно была новенькая, и он сразу же почувствовал себя неловко от того, как она продолжала поглядывать назад, где его ждал Гарри. На самом деле она не делала из мухи слона, и Томлинсон этому рад.

Однако Стайлс казался скорее раздраженным, чем обрадованным попыткой Луи переключить внимание с него.

— Ты же знаешь, я мог бы заплатить. Я _должен_ был заплатить. Он пострадал во время недели в моем доме. Как ты, кажется, с удовольствием сегодня отметил, это произошло, когда он был под моей опекой. Моя ответственность, — огрызнулся он, как только Луи вернулся.

Луи закатил глаза и направился к машине. Он начал жалеть о том, что они с Гарри приехали на его машине, а не по отдельности. Потому что он знал Гарри и знал, что они будут спорить об этом всю дорогу домой. Весь обратный путь. В дом Гарри. Не в дом Луи. Не домой.

— Конечно, и тогда все будут пялиться на тебя, ты не сможешь сказать «нет», так что ты проведешь там лишний час, проявляя вежливость, делая фотографии и раздавая автографы, а тем временем все в интернете будут выяснять, где ты был и что делал. Кажется, отличный план.

— Я бы не стал, — запротестовал Стайлс, когда он переносил Оливера на заднее сиденье и пристегивал его ремнями безопасности.

Луи бросал на него взгляд, и Гарри просто смотрел на него оскорбленным взглядом — немного похожим на ворчливого сморщенного котенка, и Луи не должен находить это милым, но, черт возьми, это так.

— Я бы _не стал_!

— Все бы так и было. Потому ты тот, кто ты есть. Ты очень добрый. Иногда ты слишком переживаешь. Ты же не хочешь их разочаровать.

Стайлс молча пристегивал свой ремень безопасности, прежде чем посмотреть на Луи. Он понял, как крепко сжимал руль, но отчаянно пытался удержать себя в этом моменте. Было так трудно понять, что он должен делать, чтобы не нарушить шаткое равновесие, установившееся между ними после разрыва. Он просто так устал от этого.

Затем он услышал тихий шепот, исходящий от Гарри, который он не должен был слышать.

— И все же я разочаровал тебя.

Луи хотел протянуть руку и обнять его, сказать ему, что это неправда — что это просто жизнь, которая встала на пути, что-то, что Луи хотел, не то, что ему нужно прямо сейчас. Он хотел Гарри, но ему нужно _больше_, и Гарри не может дать ему этого. Но он не знал, как еще он должен сказать это ему, когда он раньше так много раз пытался. Он не хотел просить Гарри отказаться от чего-то — он никогда не попросит его об этом. И поэтому он никогда этого не делал. А теперь они здесь.

Он ничего не сказал, не дал Стайлсу понять, что услышал его, и просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы вернуть их домой в целости и сохранности. Это неловко, и странно видеть Гарри таким опустошенным и побежденным, а не возбужденным и готовым дать отпор такой силы, как в каждой ссоре.

Когда он подъехал к дому Гарри, то аккуратно занес Олли внутрь. Он старался не слишком много думать о том, что не был в своем старом доме с тех пор, как собрал вещи и уехал, пока Гарри не было. Возможно, это было немного трусливо с его стороны, но в то время это казалось к лучшему. Гарри будет на работе и занят своим кинопроектом, Луи успеет все упаковать и попрощаться с их домом и общим будущим.

Кажется, у Стайлса не было проблем с расставанием, учитывая, что весь интерьер был переделан и отремонтирован — не только входная дверь.

Это не должно было причинять ему боль, но ему больно, и внезапно ему стало очень трудно дышать, как будто он задыхался от всех этих старых воспоминаний о нем и Гарри в доме, где, кажется, их отношения были полностью стерты.

Он попытался сосредоточиться на Оливере и обнаружил, что, по крайней мере, Гарри купил точную копию лежанки для собак, которая у них была.

— Спасибо. За то, что пришел, я имею в виду. Я…эм…я буду держать тебя в курсе того, как он справляется, — сказал Гарри, паря рядом, все еще держась на безопасном расстоянии от Луи.

Томлинсон не сразу оторвал взгляд от стены, где раньше стояла огромная фотография его мамы. Теперь на ее месте стоял книжный шкаф, но он мог заметить маленькую копию той же фотки, стоящей на одной из полок. Он задался вопросом, будет ли его будущий парень когда-нибудь заботиться об этом так же сильно.

Луи кашлянул, пытаясь прочистить горло, а затем кивнул.

— Да, — Луи с секунду колебался, но все равно решил сказать.

— Послушай, Гарри. Я просто… я просто хотел извиниться за сегодняшнее утро.

Гарри насмешливо фыркнул, затем обхватил себя рукой и прислонился к новому деревянному столу. Это все еще странно для Луи — он чувствовал, что мебель сюда не подходит, но он продолжал говорить себе, что это _он_ сюда не подходит.

— За то, что ты обвинял меня в травме Олли, или за то ревнивое сообщение, которое ты мне прислал?

— И за то, и за другое, правда. Очевидно, Олли мог пораниться с кем угодно и когда угодно. Я волновался, и мне не следовало кричать на тебя. И прости за сообщение, которое я тебе отправил. Это было правда-_правда_ неуместно. Я, очевидно, не имею никакого права говорить тебе такие вещи. Ты свободен, ты можешь встречаться с кем угодно, если это то, что ты хочешь делать.

Он поднял руку, когда Гарри собирался ответить.

— Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, я просто хотел снять это с себя, правда. Наверное, мне просто немного трудно привыкнуть к тому, что мы просто друзья.

Луи издал неловкий смешок над своими словами, удивляясь, куда делось его самообладание. Гарри ничего не ответил, и шатен не винил его за это. Что он вообще должен сказать Луи? Они расстались. Он двигался дальше. Луи тоже должен двигаться дальше. Они решили вместе, на самом деле по словам Луи, что это больше не работает. Так почему же ему так трудно отпустить?

— Я просто пойду. Пока, Гарри. Увидимся в воскресенье.

Вставляя ключ в замок зажигания своей машины, он не мог не упрекнуть себя. «Чертов идиот. Возьми себя в руки, Томмо.»

Он все еще был в хорошем настроении, когда приехал к Лиаму — или, точнее, домой. Лотти помогла ему перенести все его вещи только вчера, и теперь у него есть своя настоящая комната, а не только диван Лотти и куча коробок. Или хорошо — теперь у него была комната и куча коробок, так как он еще ничего не распаковал. Вот почему он решил вообще избегать своей комнаты и вместо этого направился прямо в гостиную, хотя Лиам на кухне готовит обед.

Луи почувствовал на себе взгляд Пейна, как только плюхнулся на диван, но ничего не сказал. Луи потребовалось около пяти минут, чтобы это ему надоело и он выпалил:

— Я в порядке.

— Неважно выглядишь, — возразил Лиам.

— Тогда перестань смотреть, — парировал он.

Лиам вздохнул, Луи зарылся головой в подушку и закричал в нее, пытаясь не заплакать.

— Это из-за Оливера? Или Гарри? — спросил Лиам, и, честно говоря, Луи не заслуживал такого храброго друга, который знал, что Луи вот-вот откусит ему голову, но все еще пытался помочь.

— С Оливером все в порядке — наверное, просто растяжение связок. Я просто скучаю по нему, так сильно, и мне больно быть так близко, зная, что все кончено, и он был прямо передо мной, и это как будто то же самое и совсем нет, в то же время.

По его щекам катились слезы, но Луи уже было плевать. Он грустил, и его сердце все еще разбито, можете подать на него в суд.

Пейн погладил его по спине, крепко обнимая, ничего не говоря, позволяя Луи выплеснуть свои эмоции.

— Он изменил всю планировку дома. Новая мебель, новая краска, все новое. Конечно, он все изменил, куда же еще он мог потратить все свои деньги, а? И я знаю, что мы решили отпустить друг друга, но почему так больно видеть, как он это делает? Я хочу радоваться за него, но я не могу, я просто не могу, я такой чертов лицемер, Лиам.

Лиам отстранился и посмотрел на него с чем-то похожим на беспокойство в глазах. Что, в некотором роде, было оскорбительно. Луи не сумасшедший. Ему просто грустно, и он не был уверен, но он подумал, что переживет все пять стадий расставания одновременно.

— Ты не лицемер. Луи, ты _любишь_ его. Вы не можете волшебным образом заставить себя забить на него. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не заставляла себя проходить через это.

Томлинсон фыркнул и потеребил краешек подушки. Нормальной, а не одной из тех Гуччи-подушек, на которых настоял Гарри, потому что это было безумно, они были отправлены ему бесплатно, когда они стоили более тысячи фунтов. Луи тут же пролил на них вино, а Стайлс лишь рассмеялся и сказал ему, что это то, что заслужили Гуччи.

— А что еще нам оставалось делать? Оставаться вместе, чувствовать себя несчастным и одиноким в отношениях? Мы пытались, но это было похоже на то, как будто мы пытались шлепнуть слой золотой краски на осыпающийся блок печали и страдания. Она не прилипла.

— Верно. Я позвоню Зейну, и мы будем смотреть очень грубые, совершенно неромантичные фильмы ужасов. Или «Черное Зеркало», но я не уверен, что оно полностью лишено романтики, — сказал Лиам, но Луи отмахнулся от него.

— Нет, не надо, я пойду и займусь распаковкой вещей. Отвлекусь. Кстати, извини, — он жестом указал на болтающуюся нитку, которую немного ранее вытащил из наволочки.

Пейн бросил на него еще один взгляд и потянулся к телефону. Зейн пришел через час, держа в руках дымящиеся пакеты с карри на вынос. Они включили «Черное Зеркало», а затем переключили на гораздо более легкий сериал «Готово!» и решили, что они должны попробовать свои силы в выпечке.

Сердце Луи все еще немного болело. Но, по крайней мере, он мог смеяться над ужасно деформированными кексами со своими друзьями.

_________________

Гарри не пытался связаться с ним, пока не наступило воскресенье и Луи не приехал забрать Оливера. Когда он подошел к двери, ее открыл не Гарри.

— Давно не виделись, незнакомец, — ирландский акцент Найла странно успокаивал Луи. Они не разговаривали с тех пор, как расстались. Луи полагал, что Найл в первую очередь был другом Стайлса. Учитывая, что Лиам и Зейн были с ним, имело смысл то, что Найл должен быть исключительно с Гарри.

— Привет, приятель, как дела?

— Я хорошо, очень хорошо. Тур закончился, наконец-то удалось провести некоторое время дома. Планирую остаться дома по крайней мере в течение следующих шести месяцев.

Луи слегка улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он видел, как игривое выражение лица Найла превратилось во что-то более серьезное, когда он оглядывался назад, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на шатене.

— Послушай, мне просто показалось, что мне нужно кое-что прояснить. Я убедил Гарри прийти на мое выступление. Джейкоб — друг Хейли, он серьезно перешел границы, и он извинился перед Гарри и передо мной за то, что я сказал ему не делать. Мне очень жаль, Луи. Просто почувствовал, что тебе нужно это знать. Не хотел вызывать никаких проблем.

Луи фыркнул из-за неловкости Хорана, а затем ободряюще подтолкнул его.

— Мы с Гарри не вместе, Найл. Нет никаких проблем. Все нормально. Гарри может делать все, что захочет. И я могу делать все, что захочу. Пока мы можем быть друзьями, когда дело касается Оливера, все хорошо.

Он думал, что звучит совершенно нормально, но лицо Найла исказилось в нечто гораздо более раздраженное, и он простонал «нет».

— Вы не друзья. Вы никогда не были друзьями. И никогда не будете. _Проблема_ здесь в том, что вы с Гарри должны собрать свое дерьмо вместе и просто… исправить это. Исправить это. Это просто смешно, понимаешь? Я не могу…

— Заткнись? — Гарри внезапно появился из-за спины Найла, закрывая ладонью рот своего друга. Его щеки пылали так, как будто он только что вернулся после стояния на руках у стены, или как будто его только что хорошенько трахнули, и вся кровь прилила к груди и лицу, и… нет. Луи не должен думать об этом.

— Мне очень жаль, Лу. Он тоже продолжает приставать ко мне, если это тебя утешит.

Луи потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться, а затем безмятежно улыбнулся Стайлсу.

— Все в порядке. Оливер готов?

Гарри замялся, и Найл издал смешок, который, по опыту Луи, мог означать только плохое.

— Ну. Дело в том, что Оливер отказался — ну, он отказывается от любой еды, которую я ставлю перед ним с позавчерашнего дня. И прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, да, я уже позвонил ветеринару, и она сказала, что иногда так бывает, когда им не очень хорошо. Но теперь Олли отказывается вылазить из-под дивана до такой степени, что я начинаю задаваться вопросом, правда ли он там застрял или просто ведет себя как ребенок.

Найл просто рассмеялся и похлопал шатена по спине, когда прошел мимо него.

— Ну, поскольку теперь здесь Луи, и, но может помочь тебе, я оставлю вас вдвоем. Увидимся, Льюис. В следующий раз бери трубку, ладно?

Он закатил глаза и показал средний палец, как он привык делать.

— Как скажешь, Неил, — усмехнулся он в ответ, а затем шагнул туда, где все еще застенчиво стоял Гарри — кажется, почти боялся Томлинсона.

— Ну и что? Покажи мне, где он прячется. Я думаю, что у меня в кармане все еще есть кое-какие лакомства, — сказал Луи, хотя сразу же пожалел об этом. Он услышал, как Гарри пытался подавить смех, но обрадовался, что не уточнил, какое на самом деле лакомство у него в штанах. Луи не уверен, шутят ли друзья так же, как они с Гарри.

Стайлс повел его обратно в гостиную и указал на большой угловой диван, занимающий место у стены. Он красивый и большой, и он выглядит ужасно похожим на тот, который Луи однажды показал Гарри несколько месяцев назад. Его взгляд заскользил по нему, и он не мог не усмехнуться про себя, когда заметил когда замечает ту же самую подушку от Гуччи в винных пятнах. Ну, хоть что-то не изменилось.

Затем он заметил маленький коричневый комочек с черным носом, торчащий из-под дальнего угла дивана. Он слышал, как Оливер вилял хвостом, и гадал, чего именно Олли хотел добиться, забравшись под мебель.

— Олли! Оливер, иди сюда. Мы едем домой! Разве ты не рад вернуться домой со мной? — Луи изо всех сил старался растормошить щенка, но он только высовывал один нос или ушко.

С разочарованным вздохом шатен встал с того места, где он лежал на полу перед диваном больше часа, и плюхнулся на стул рядом.

— Хочется верить, что в какой-то момент он выйдет поесть, попить или пописать, — заметил Гарри, прежде чем молча сунуть дымящуюся чашку чая в руки Луи.

Это именно то, что нравилось Томлинсону. Они тихо сидели, попивая чай и наблюдая за любым движением, исходящим от Оливера. В какой-то момент у Гарри зазвонил телефон, и он извиняющимся жестом показал Луи, что должен ответить. Когда он ответил «Привет, Вера», шатен понял, что это его агент.

Им с Гарри правда стоило поговорить о предстоящей паре месяцев. У Луи скоро конференция в Берлине, на которой он должен присутствовать. У Гарри, наверняка, есть несколько кинопроектов, для которых ему придется уехать из Лондона, и Луи должен знать, когда он сможет правильно спланировать это.

Пока Стайлса не было, Луи снова опустился на колени и начал говорить с Оливером, снова пытаясь вытащить его.

— Ты, глупая собака, пожалуйста, вылезай оттуда. Я просто хочу отвезти тебя домой и обнять. Под ним не может быть удобно. Олли, пожалуйста. Для меня. Слушай, у меня есть для тебя маленькое лакомство, если ты вылезешь… О, черт возьми, Оливер, выходи сюда, сейчас же!

Его продолжали игнорировать, и это продолжало действовать ему на нервы. Он любил Оливера, но в данный момент он хотел убить свою упрямую собаку.

Луи вдруг услышал, как Гарри захихикал, и тут же обернулся — как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать его взгляд на своей заднице.

— Конечно, смейся. Знаешь, я действительно думал, что у нас собака, но я думаю, что это осел под прикрытием, потому что он невероятно упрям.

Стайлс кивнул, а затем вздохнул, прежде чем сесть на пол рядом с Луи.

— Да. Я пытался уговорить его выйти оттуда уже более четырех часов. Как будто он делает это нарочно.

Шатен безучастно хмыкнул, удивляясь про себя, почему он никогда не изучал психологию собак. Тишина вернулась, ее прерывал тихий шум от Олли, пододвигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы он мог поднять на них свои большие карие глаза, прежде чем отползти назад, чтобы его не схватили.

— Так что? Как там вера? Это заняло довольно много времени, — отметил Луи, в конце концов любопытство взяло верх. Обычно звонки с его агентами были довольно прямолинейными. Вера говорила ему, на какие роли он может пойти на прослушивание или что ему предложили, Гарри выбирал те, которые ему больше всего нравились, а потом они отправлялись туда — организовывали встречи и так далее.

Стайлс пожал плечами.

— В данный момент она недовольна мной.

Луи нахмурился и снова посмотрел на Гарри.

— Почему? — ему было очень трудно поверить, что Вера будет недовольна своим самым коммерчески успешным актером.

Стайлс переминался с ноги на ногу, словно не зная, как ответить на вопрос Луи.

— Сказал ей, что хочу, э-э, кое-что изменить.

— Что, например? — выпалил он, но тут же извинился. — Прости, прости меня. Ты вообще не обязан мне отвечать. Меня это даже не касается.

Это должно было утешить Стайлса, но, похоже, все оказалось наоборот, поскольку все его поведение перешло во что-то более серьезное и строгое, качая головой в знак несогласия.

— Нет, имеет. Это имеет отношение к тебе, и ты имеешь право знать. Я собираюсь сократить количество проектов, которые я беру на себя каждый год. Максимум до двух. По крайней мере один из которых должен быть британским.

Луи был ошеломлен, и он не совсем знал, как реагировать на эту информацию. В его голове пронесся миллион разных вопросов, многие из них вращались вокруг запретной темы его самого. Гарри сделал это для Луи? Он сделал это для них? Он сделал это для себя? Гарри хочет попробовать еще раз? Почему он решил попросить об этом? Или он сам этого требовал? Неужели он думает, что пожалеет об этом? А что, если он пожалеет об этом? Что заставило его передумать? Чувствовал ли он давление? Неужели он думает, что это что-то изменит?

Это что-нибудь _изменит_? Луи не уверен.

Так что все, что он придумал, несмотря на наличие докторской в области психологии, — это очень красноречивое «ох».

— Я сделал это не для тебя, — добавил Гарри мгновение спустя, и хорошо — даже если Луи говорил себе не надеяться, он определенно чувствовал, что у него _появилась_ надежда, которая была растоптана прямо рядом с тем, что осталось от его сердца.

— _Ох_, — повторил шатен, потом фыркнул и покачал головой. Надо было догадаться.

— Нет! Нет, я не это имел в виду, — поспешно сказал Гарри. — Я имею в виду. Это я принял решение самостоятельно. Независимо от тебя. Мне повезло, что я нахожусь в привилегированном положении, где я могу выбирать свои роли. И я хочу выбирать качественные постановки, которые оставляют мне время, чтобы провести его с моей семьей. Кроме того, если я когда-нибудь захочу иметь свою собственную семью, мне нужно будет время дома. Чтобы быть там, понимаешь?

Теперь Томлинсон смотрел в пол. Уставившись на шов его джинсов, он пытался представить себе будущее, в котором у Гарри будет своя семья. Семья, в которую он не входит. 

— Я рад за тебя, Гарри. Ты это заслужил, понимаешь? Быть счастливым. В любом случае.

Это не ответ, но опять же, Луи совершенно уверен, что заявление Гарри было риторическим. Он поднялся с пола, стараясь, чтобы слово «семья» не отдавалось эхом в его голове, и направился к дивану. Все, чего он хотел — это немедленно убраться отсюда. Ему не нужно думать о сценариях, где он попросил Гарри сделать именно то, что он сделал, и они все еще будут вместе, или о тех, где он просит его сделать это, и Гарри сказал «нет» или обиделся на него, или о тех, где Гарри придумал это сам и, возможно, хотел бы попробовать еще раз, когда он в половине случаев не ушел. Ни одна из этих мыслей не была хорошей, здоровой, и они на самом деле не давали Луи ничего полезного. Поэтому вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, чтобы толкнуть диван, пытаясь переместить его вперед и создать пространство, чтобы схватить Оливера за ошейник и вытащить его оттуда.

Гарри все еще сидел на полу, выглядя несколько смущенным и опустошенным — как будто он ожидал большего от Луи. Это действовало ему на нервы, потому что он уже отдал ему все, что у него было, и этого все еще было недостаточно.

Этого никогда не будет достаточно, ехидно подумал он.

— Помоги мне поднять его. Мы сидели здесь достаточно долго. Я должен навестить Лотти.

Он не ответил, просто медленно встал и помог шатену поднять один конец дивана на достаточное количество времени. чтобы Луи успел нырнуть под него и схватить Оливера, который сразу же громко вскрикнул, когда его вытащили из укрытия.

— Спасибо, — тишина оглушала, но все же не настолько, чтобы заглушить все мысли, которые все еще крутились в голове Луи.

— Лу, — начал Стайлс, но Луи не хотел слышать того, что он собирался ему сказать, но мог больше терпеть, поэтому быстро перебил его, направляясь к входной двери.

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, когда мы поедем к ветеринару осматривать Оливера. Я напишу тебе точное время, я забыл.

Он посадил Оливера в машину и начал молиться Богу, чтобы Гарри не последовал за ним на улицу и не заставил его говорить, потому что Луи так боялся, что его сердце выскочит из груди, если он это сделает.

А Гарри не пошел за ним.

Так что он поехал домой с Оливером на буксире, задаваясь вопросом, что ему теперь делать, и боясь того, что, возможно, он уже знал ответ.


	5. Гарри

— Я не знаю, что делать, — простонал Гарри сестре.

Она хмыкнула, прежде чем сделать еще один глоток вина. Он уже рассказал Найлу все, что можно рассказать, а тот, в свою очередь, сказал ему, что дал ему все советы, которые у него были — чего, по общему признанию, было не так много, и что привело к тому, что Хоран перебрал шкаф Гарри по цвету и сезону вместо этого, пытаясь успокоить себя и отвлечь друга — так что теперь он начал приставать к своей сестре.

— Ну, очевидно, что-то пошло не так в том, как ты преподнес свои слова. Ты хоть сказал ему, что хочешь попробовать еще раз? Признался, что любишь его больше всего на свете? — резко спросила она, едва давая брату время ответить, кроме сомнительного заикания, когда он обдумывал ее слова.

Джемма набросилась на него прежде, чем он успел дать правильный ответ, хотя он решил, что, возможно, она права, он мог выражать свои мысли более четко — было довольно очевидно, что он имел в виду.

— Или, может быть, Луи действительно не хочет снова встречаться с тобой, в чем я сомневаюсь, так как а) вы практически родственные души, и б) ты сказал, что он сказал тебе, что он ревнует после того, как принял ту фотографию на концерте Найла за свидание.

Гарри не хотел думать о сценарии, в котором Луи оставляет его. Он знал, что Томлинсон не из его лиги. Он умный, веселый, невероятно красивый, и такой талантливый, с замечательными инстинктами. Еще он заботливый и любящий, и он никогда ничего не просил у Гарри, когда у него было на это полное право. Возможно, Гарри слишком часто принимал это как должное.

— Он даже не написал мне ничего, просто поделился событием в нашем календаре.

Джемма недоверчиво посмотрела на него, жестом предлагая уточнить.

— У вас все еще один Google Календарь на двоих?

Он кивнул.

— Так проще все организовывать для Оливера, чем ч- что?

— Это _знак_, что вы на самом деле не готовы отпустить друг друга! Кто ведет общий календарь с человеком, с которым они должны расстаться? Найл прав. То, что вы двое делаете, просто смешно.

Стайлс нахмурился, чувствуя себя почти оскорбленным за себя и за Луи. Они не смешные. У них было много разговоров и драк — взрослых разговоров — прежде чем они решили расстаться. Это не произошло внезапно, и они определенно думали об этом. И хотя они любили друг друга, Гарри не собирался заманивать Луи в ловушку отношений, которые только заставляли его чувствовать себя одиноким и изолированным вместо того, чтобы по-настоящему любить. Кроме того ему не нравилось, как шатен медленно отстранялся, как он еще выше воздвигал стены, анализируя Гарри и решая за него, что он чувствует, вместо того, чтобы разговаривать. Было больно думать, что он заставил его почувствовать, что он больше не может говорить с Гарри, что Гарри не хочет быть частью его жизни, потому что это просто неправда.

И все еще так. Так они здесь и оказались.

— Я просто не готов встретиться с ним завтра. Я не думаю, что смогу справиться с тем, что Луи говорит мне, что он просто не _хочет_ дать нам еще один шанс, — признался он своей сестре.

Было странно находиться в такой ситуации, когда ему приходится идти к сестре за советом по отношениям. Долгое время именно у Гарри — несмотря на то, что он был моложе — были устойчивые, долгосрочные отношения. Но даже при том, что у нее никогда не было семилетних отношений, которые подошли к концу, она была единственным человеком, кроме Луи, который правда понимал его.

Она ответила не сразу, и это заставило Стайлса еще больше занервничать.

— Ты вообще разговаривала с ним за последние пару месяцев?

Джемма сделала еще один глоток вина и покачала головой.

— Нет. Ты иногда бываешь немного занудой, но ты член семьи. Так что, конечно, я собиралась принять твою сторону. Я скучаю по нему, конечно. Но еще больше я ненавижу то, что ты так переживаешь из-за этого.

Она сделала паузу и вздохнула.

— Послушай, с твоей стороны явно много неразрешенных чувств. Может быть, и со стороны Луи тоже, я не знаю. Единственный способ узнать это — просто спросить его, Гарри. Ты не должен ждать и надеяться, что это волшебным образом само разрешится. Это не так работает. Не все дается легко. Просто… ты должен быть готов к тому, что даже если он любит тебя, он все равно может не захотеть продолжать с тобой отношения. И тебе придется научиться с этим жить.

Он знал, что сестра желала ему только добра, и это правда хороший совет, но Гарри не мог не чувствовать себя немного оскорбленным от мысли, что он не примет решение Луи. В конце концов, именно Томлинсон в первую очередь подтолкнул их к расставанию. Он понял это тогда, и он поймет, если, несмотря на изменения в расписании Гарри, Луи просто не передумает.

— Я так и сделаю. Я имею в виду, я _уже_ в порядке с этим. Если бы не Оливер, я бы просто так часто не сталкивался со своими чувствами.

— Вот почему тебе нужно было завести кошку, — торжествующе закончила Джемма, а Гарри показал ей средний палец.

Кошки прекрасны, но они никогда не смогут заменить Оливера. Никогда.

_________________

Гарри опаздывал. Ну, не прям опаздывал, но и уже не успевал прийти пораньше. Его должен был отвезти Найл, что означало бы, что он приедет _очень_ рано, но он отказался из-за сильного похмелья. Это было бы забавно, если бы не тот факт, что он забыл позвонить Стайлсу и сказать, что он не приедет, и поэтому он слишком долго ждал появления Найла, вместо того, чтобы поехать на своей.

Все будет хорошо, думал он.

Все должно быть хорошо, полагает он. Луи всегда опаздывает, и ветеринар обычно тоже. Он забежал в клинику, и его глаза сразу же нашли ярко-голубые.

— Ты опоздал.

— Вовсе нет. Просто ты сегодня рано, — машинально ответил он, садится рядом с Луи и наклоняясь, чтобы погладить Оливера. Это хороший способ восстановить дыхание, не замечая шатена, и способ удержаться от взглядов на него и разговора о том, что Луи — любовь всей его жизни и что он правда хотел бы вернуться в это «навсегда».

В приемной было тихо, и когда Стайлс снова выпрямился, он осмотрелся, считая сколько было людей. Была только одна дама, наверное, с кроликом в переноске. Она задумчиво смотрела на него, как будто пыталась понять, почему Гарри выглядел так знакомо. Он попытался ей улыбнуться, но та в ответ лишь нахмурилась. Значит, не фанатка, подумал он.

— Оливер? — позвала доктор Коллинз, и их немедленно отвели в смотровую.

Луи положил щенка на стол по просьбе ветеринара, пока рассказывал ей о прогрессе Олли с момента их последней встречи.

— Он все еще прихрамывает, но, типа, меняет лапы? Я клянусь, что изначально это была левая, но сегодня он не использовал правую. А еще он отказывается есть, но я подумал, что это из-за боли? Мне бы тоже не хотелось есть, если бы у меня весь день болела нога.

Доктор Коллинз нахмурилась, и предложила сначала сделать общий осмотр, прежде чем перейти на лапы. Гарри буквально мог чувствовать, как от Луи волнами исходила тревожность, когда он ставил щенка на весы. На его взгляд практически ничего не изменилось, но доктору показатели не понравились.

Может, это просто инстинкты, или, может, само собой разумеющееся, когда рядом есть Луи, но через несколько мгновений он уже крепко держался за его руку, пока доктор осматривала лапы и позвоночник.

— Как обстоят дела между вами двумя?

По мнению Гарри это был немного неуместный вопрос, и даже Томлинсон, кажется, был несколько озадачен внезапным интересом к их отношениям. Он предположил, что это одна из тех вещей, которые люди, по их мнению, просто обязаны знать, так как они публичные люди.

— Так же хорошо, как и между бывшими. Почему это так важно? — спокойно ответил Луи, медленно отпуская руку Гарри. Он знал, что это иррационально, но Стайлс хотел проклясть ее за то, что она заставила Луи чувствовать себя неловко, за то, что заставила его отстраниться.

По крайней мере, она выглядела смущенной и неловко покачала головой.

— Нет, я имела в виду — как бы по-лучше сказать — совместное воспитание? Есть ли какие-нибудь проблемы в поддержании комфорта Оливера, несмотря на частые переезды между домами и прочим?

Они безучастно смотрели на нее, и когда Гарри посмотрел в сторону, он заметил, как носик Луи слегка дернулся — признак того, что он тоже чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке.

Доктор Коллинз улыбнулась им и потянулась за собачьим лакомством, чтобы отдать его Оливеру за то, что он держался очень тихо во время осмотра.

— Я спрашиваю, потому что его отсутствие аппетита может быть вызвано стрессом. Он мог бы просто чувствовать себя неуютно из-за многочисленных перемен в устройстве жизни. Хоть это и правда, что собаки привязаны к своим людям, а не к их окружению, это все еще неприятно для них.

И это, ну, для Стайлса это имело большой смысл.

— Но как мы это исправим? А как насчет его лап? В последнее время он был немного грустным. Может ли это быть связано со стрессом? Или это связано с травмой?

Она еще раз им улыбнулась, но на этот раз как-то печально. Она жестом велела Луи опустить Оливера на пол.

— Ну, на самом деле вы не можете это исправить. Он либо привыкнет к этому, либо нет, а если нет, то вам нужно постараться сделать его еду как можно более привлекательной для него. Как вы видели, он немного похудел за последний месяц. Я ожидала, что он знает, сколько ему нужно есть, чтобы оставаться здоровым, но собаки могут быть невероятно упрямыми. Что касается травмы — я хотела бы сделать последний тест, но он скорее всего отвлекается на то, что два его владельца, наконец, в одной комнате. Пожалуйста, было бы замечательно, если бы вы могли выйти на секунду или две.

Не похоже, что у них был выбор. Они оба хотели узнать, что случилось с Оливером, чтобы в принципе знать, с чем они имеют дело. Конечно, они выйдут, если так нужно.

Она указала на дверь, которая соединяется с другой смотровой комнатой, подмигивая, позволяя Гарри — и, соответственно, Луи — отдохнуть от потенциальных взглядов. Как только они остались одни, шатен повернулся к Гарри с озабоченным выражением на лице.

— Она казалась слишком бодрой, чтобы это было серьезно, верно?

Стайлс кивает в знак согласия, но этого, кажется, было недостаточно, чтобы остановить нервную дрожь Луи.

— Не могу поверить, что это наша вина, — тихо сказал Томлинсон, прислоняясь к смотровому столу и засовывая руки в карманы джинсов.

— Что есть, то есть, Лу. Мы мало что можем сделать, — попытался заверить его Гарри, но все, что он сделал, так это заставил шатена вопросительно выгнуть бровь на то, что он процитировал его тату на груди.

— Мне все еще кажется, что мы все испортили, — услышал он бормотание Луи, который упорно смотрел на свои вансы. Они классные. Гарри почти был уверен, что Томлинсон приобрел их не так давно, так как он их не узнал. С другой стороны, у Луи всегда было _много_ ванс.

— Я знаю, что это, наверное, слишком нагло, учитывая…все, но я думаю, что хорошие объятия были бы очень нужно, типо, прямо сейчас, — теперь Луи застенчиво на него смотрел, казалось, он почти был смущен собственной просьбой.

Ему нечего было смущаться, потому как Гарри не мог желать большего в данной ситуации.

— Конечно, — немедленно согласился Стайлс и крепко обнял парня. Он просто хотел обнимать Луи, хоть и боялся, что чем дольше он будет его обнимать, тем больше Луи захочет отпустить его. Тем не менее, он воспользуется моментом и просто будет крепко его обнимать. Он не мог лгать самому себе — ему тоже нужны объятия.

Им не дали слишком много времени на объятия. Доктор Коллинз постучала, а затем открыла дверь и жестом пригласила мужчин следовать за ней в комнату. Томлинсон прошептал тихое «спасибо» в сторону Гарри, прежде чем быстро проскользнуть в кабинет.

Оливер радостно залаял, когда они вернулись, виляя хвостом, когда он двинулся к Луи и Гарри. В то время как это движение волновало Стайлса, доктор Коллинз не казалась обеспокоенной вообще.  
— Хорошо. Итак, самое главное это то, что вам не нужно _по-настоящему_ беспокоиться о травме, — она сделала паузу. Он увидел, как несколько морщинок от напряжения исчезли с лица шатена, а не их месте появились новые — от нервов. Гарри был уверен, что у него точно такие же.

— Его лапы не растянулись, не повредились и не сломались. У него есть сердце. Некоторые собаки идут на крайние меры, чтобы привлечь внимание своих владельцев, и в этом случае довольно ясно, что Оливер симулирует, когда вы двое рядом.

У Гарри будто вышибло весь воздух из легких. Потому что это просто очень грустно — их собака оплакивает их неудавшиеся отношения так же, как и они. Не это он представлял себе, когда они с Луи приютили Оливера столько лет назад как испуганного маленького щенка из приюта.

— Все, что я могу вам посоветовать, это просто убедиться, что он чувствует себя любимым, и что вы оба все еще глубоко заботитесь о нем. Полагаю, тот факт, что вы оба здесь, означает, что вы преданы ему, так что я не очень беспокоюсь об этом. Возможно, вы могли бы подумать — в зависимости, конечно, от того, как вы относитесь к этому — иногда гулять с ним вместе. Это может помочь. Потому что он знает, что вы поставите его на первое место, когда это будет необходимо, да?

В этом был смысл. Луи кивнул, а Стайлс поблагодарил ее за помощь, а затем осторожно вывел шатена из замкнутого пространства. Они снова вышли через черный вход, после того, как Гарри оплатил счет за визит.

Когда они направлялись к машине Луи, Оливеру потребовалось как можно больше времени, чтобы обнюхать каждый маленький кусочек травы, который он смог найти. Это дало им немного времени чтобы поговорить.

— ‘Ну, я определенно не ожидал такого исхода — это точно, — сказал ему шатен, и Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ, соглашаясь. Этот момент почему-то казался драгоценным и хрупким. Они шли рядом, Оливер перед ними, и это так невероятно напоминало старые времена, что у Гарри заболело сердце. Он хотел, чтобы так было каждый день до конца своей жизни.

— Наверное, нам стоит попробовать запланировать некоторые из тех совместных прогулок, о которых она упоминала.

Вместо того чтобы ответить на предложение Луи, он выпалил первое, что, по его мнению, хотя бы отдаленно соответствовало ситуации.

— Ты всегда можешь переехать ко мне.

Томлинсон остановился как вкопанный, плечи напряглись, и Гарри понял, что он опять облажался, сказав слишком много и слишком быстро.

— Я пошутил, — быстро добавил он, но Луи лишь бросил на него отчаянный взгляд. Вместо этого он схватился за голову, прежде чем решительно посмотреть на Луи.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я не шутил. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в мою жизнь, Луи. Ты и я? Мы не должны быть просто друзьями. Я люблю тебя. Я все еще люблю тебя с головы до ног, и это никогда не изменится. Я знаю, что облажался. Возможно, в будущем я снова облажаюсь, но я _всегда_ буду любить тебя.

На щеках Луи появился легкий румянец, но Гарри не знал, то ли это оттого, что он растроган, то ли ему все больше не по себе от его слов.

— Ты не можешь просто… ты не можешь говорить мне такие вещи. Я не хочу говорить об этом, тем более на публике. Я… это не так просто, Гарри. Это не может быть так просто, — умолял Томлинсон.

Было тревожно видеть шатена таким неуверенным, и хотя Гарри не ожидал, что он быстро согласится, было все еще немного больно, что он не ответил таким же признанием в любви. С другой стороны — это не «нет».

— Я просто… сбит с толку, — продолжил Луи, затем замолк, его глаза расширились, и он сделал шаг вперед, глядя себе под ноги.

Гарри проследил за его взглядом, только чтобы издать сдавленный смешок, когда он понял, что заставило Луи посмотреть вниз. Теперь, когда он сосредоточился на этом, он чувствовал, как поводок впивался в его собственные ноги, заставляя его придвинуться ближе к шатену. Оливер смотрел на них с притворной невинностью и блеском гордости в глазах, молча наблюдая за тем, как ему удалось поймать своих владельцев вместе, обернув поводок вокруг их ног как в мультике «101 Далматинец».

— О боже, — Стайлс начал хихикать, и Луи вскоре присоединился к нему. Это, в некотором смысле, сняло неловкость и груз, давая просто насладиться моментом, каким он есть, и его абсурдностью, и быть в состоянии вместе над этим посмеяться.

Как только они успокоились, он попытались распутаться. Гарри мог поклясться, что это не его разыгравшееся воображение, но Олли выглядел искренне расстроенным и недовольным, когда Луи отпустил бицепсы Гарри, которые он использовал, чтобы успокоиться.

Томлинсон отступил на шаг назад, поднимая дрожащую руку, чтобы поправить челку, и посмотрел на Гарри. Ему приходилось прикрывать глаза от солнца, которое впервые за этот день дало о себе знать.

Гарри не мог не подумать, что это довольно символично.

— Ты же знаешь, я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты отказался от того, что любишь, верно? Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь о чем-нибудь пожалел.

— Он мог видеть, как важно Луи прояснить это, а не то, что Гарри когда-либо неправильно понимал его мотивы. Тем не менее, он серьезно кивнул, а затем смотрел за тем, как Луи, кажется, колебался, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть.

— Я жалел, что тебя нет рядом. Я жалею об этом сейчас, Луи, — снова подчеркнул Стайлс.

Луи снова посмотрел на него, сверля взглядом Гарри, словно пытаясь разгадать правду. Что бы он ни увидел в его глазах, это вызвало у Луи легкую улыбку.

— Мы должны запланировать несколько из этих прогулок. Мы можем выгуливать Оливера.

Плечи Гарри поникли. Он знал, что должен был приготовиться к отказу, но все равно в нем был этот маленький кусочек надежды, за который он держался, что он был не единственным, чье сердце продолжает звать свою вторую половинку.

— А потом мы поговорим. До, во время, после. Мы можем начать с этого. С разговора, — закончил Луи, и Гарри тут же бросился вперед, чтобы обнять его. Ровно одну неловкую секунду спустя и мысли Гарри о том, что шатен, может быть, не готов к этому, Луи бросился к нему в ответ.

— Я скучал по этому, — прошептал Томлинсон, — так, так сильно. Мне казалось, что я в огне, просто нужно было чувствовать себя ближе к тебе.

И Гарри полностью понимал это, хотя он уверен, что это абсолютно ужасно, что он наслаждался тем фактом, что Луи был так же несчастен, как и он.

Но Луи также дал понять, что это будет не так просто, как надеялся Гарри.

Все, на что он согласился — это говорить.

Но по крайней мере это не «нет».

Это только начало.

_________________

И они правда говорят. В этот день они разошлись, предварительно запланировав встречи в их общем календаре. Они встречались в небольших парках или больших полях, где они легко могли заблудиться и скрыться между листвой от лишних взглядов.

Луи сказал ему, что он не хочет быть причиной того, что Гарри ограничивает свою деятельность, что он боится, что Гарри обидится на него за это. Но также он сказал ему, что больше не хочет чувствовать себя одиноким, что он не сможет снова пройти через это. Он сказал ему, что ему нужно, чтобы Стайлс иногда говорил «нет», перестал беспокоиться о том, что думают другие, и, возможно, беспокоился бы немного больше о <i>чувствах</i> значимых ему людей. В свою очередь Гарри сказал шатену, что он ненавидел, когда он отстранялся. Что он тоже хочет быть частью жизни и карьеры Луи, хочет быть вовлеченным в это. Что ему не нравилось, когда Луи «насиловал» его, будто он вкладывал слова в рот Гарри, а не давал ему говорить самому.

Они разговаривают, учатся и стараются не торопиться.

Луи настаивал на том, чтобы остаться с Лиамом, хотя Гарри много раз повторял, что он хотел бы, чтобы он вернулся.

У Гарри все еще были проекты, которые нужно было закончить, так что он тоже не всегда бывал дома. Но, на этот раз он обязательно часто звонит и летит обратно, когда может. Его поверхностные друзья в Лос-Анджелесе не _так уж_ и забавны, чтобы тусить с ними.

А еще они не спят вместе. Луи сказал, что это подтолкнет его прямо к самому концу, и он не готов к этому. Он все еще чувствовал себя напуганным, загнанным в угол животным, чтобы позволить себе снова пойти на такой риск. Он сказал Гарри, что хочет, правда хочет, и его собственное сердце предаст его, если он это сделает.

Между ними все еще были разногласия, но было ясно, что Стайлс собирался бороться за их отношения, и Луи позволил ему это, что само по себе являлось большим достижением.

Тем не менее, Гарри чувствовал, что Луи в некотором смысле продолжал оставаться недостижимым. Он страдал от неуверенности, несмотря на то, что они правда говорили очень открыто, и это определенно заставило его чувствовать себя ближе к Луи, да так, что он теперь понимал, что потерял в ходе их первоначальных отношений. Это отрезвляло, и было грустно смириться с этим, но он решил никогда не позволять снова этому случиться.

Просто иногда он задавался вопросом, чувствовал ли Луи то же самое. Он знал, что шатен гораздо более интровертен, чем многие люди, встречающиеся с ним. Он довольно застенчив и так защищал свое сердце. Это заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя еще хуже, зная, что он получил величайшую привилегию и подарок, а затем растоптал все это.

И дело не в том, что он сомневался в чувствах Луи в целом. Раздражение и любовь обычно было довольно легко прочитать по его лицу. Луи держит плотно запертыми в хранилище, к которому только у него есть доступ, долгосрочные мысли и уязвимости. Люди просто не замечали, потому что он очень ярко сияет, и все время отдает всего себя. Он настолько полезен, что люди никогда не поймут, что он никогда не попросит о помощи сам. Гарри тоже не всегда это замечал. Иногда, возможно, даже неосознанно немного использовал его.

Так что больше всего он хотел от Томлинсона того, о чем не мог просто попросить. Это не вопрос любви. Речь идет о доверии. Доверял ли ему Луи свое сердце после того, как один раз оно у него уже было.

_________________

Он получил свой ответ спустя три месяца — ну, если бы Гарри считал, что определенно так и было, то три месяца и две с половиной недели — в их «сеансах разговора».

Они лежали в постели, Оливер уютно устроился калачиком в маленьком закутке, который они образовали, соединив ноги. В последнее время они начали погружаться в немного более… сексуальные аспекты своих отношений. (Потому что, несмотря на отсутствие определений и ярлыков за пределами «разговора», Гарри не сомневался, что у них есть моногамные, преданные отношения.) У него голова шла кругом от того, что он снова гладил мягкую кожу живота Луи, поклонялся ему и заставлял Луи чувствовать себя обожаемым и прекрасным, как будто он на вершине мира.

Он каким-то образом чувствовал, что возвращается домой. Было комфортно, но в то же время волнующе. Это похоже на то, что они только что спустились с очень удовлетворительных минетов, говорил Гарри самому себе — это все, что они делали, правда, дрочки и минеты и, возможно, некоторые действия с сосками — когда Луи внезапно поднял голову, чтобы уткнуться в пространство, где шея Гарри встречалось с плечом. Он немного поерзал, отчего челка упала ему на глаза.

— Упс, — выдохнул он.

Стайлс только мягко улыбнулся, затем убрал волосы с лица шатена, снова открывая голубые глаза. У него захватывало дух.

— Привет.

Луи фыркнул в ответ на его приветствие и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать его в плечо. Он молчал, но Гарри видел напряжение в его позе, и понимал, что у Луи какие-то внутренние дебаты, и решил переждать.

Прошло еще несколько минут тишины и просто наслаждения присутствием друг друга, когда Луи снова повернулся, предупреждая Гарри.

— На… на следующей неделе у моей мамы день рождения. Абсолютно никакого давления, но я думаю… я был бы признателен, если бы ты смог пойти со мной. Я думаю…я хочу, чтобы ты был там. Со мной.

Голос Луи мягкий, тихий, когда он выдыхал слова, как будто они оба взволнованы, а также слышалось сладкое облегчение. Как будто с его плеч свалилась тяжесть, когда он просто произнес эти слова, хотя ему одновременно хотелось проглотить все это обратно.

Он казался уязвимым, но решительным, его пальцы медленно двинулись к затылку Гарри в попытке сосредоточиться для Луи, но оказалось невероятно отвлекающим для _него_.

Это самый большой жест, о котором Гарри даже не мог мечтать. Томлинсон доверял ему, хотел, чтобы он был с ним в качестве поддержки в один из самых эмоционально сложных дней в году для него, это было так важно.

Как будто Оливер знал, как трудно было Луи спросить об этом, он вдруг подполз к кровати и мягко ткнулся мокрым носом в сгиб локтя Луи, молча спрашивая, можно ли прижаться к нему.

Шатен, конечно, позволил ему, и Гарри так умилился этой картиной, что почти забыл ответить ему должным образом.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я был там, я буду. Для меня большая честь, что я могу провести время с тобой и с ней в ее день рождения.

Он не был уверен, все ли правильно он говорил, потому что если Луи сказал это, то это очень важно для него. И Гарри правда чувствовал себя настоящей ВИП-персоной, имея возможность встретиться с мамой Луи, когда она была еще жива, представиться ей как его партнер. Он испытал ее материнскую любовь, и если его сердце сжалось, когда он об этом задумывался, он даже представить себе не мог, каково это для Томлинсона.

Он позволил Гарри вернуться в ту часть своей жизни, которая определяла, кто такой Луи, как человек, который дышит Джей каждой клеточкой своего существа — каждый Божий день, это монументально.

— Она любила тебя. Сказал мне, что я сделал хороший выбор. Я хочу, чтобы она была права, — прошептал шатен Гарри в шею.

— Умная женщина, не правда ли, — заметил Стайлс со слабой улыбкой. Он чувствовал, как напротив его кожи появилась улыбка от Луи.

Луи тихонько хмыкнул.

— Самая умная. Я люблю тебя.

Это не первый раз, когда он произносил эти три слова, отнюдь нет. Тем не менее, они заставили Гарри чувствовать себя так же хорошо в этот крайний раз, как и в первый, когда он произнес их. Как будто ему вернули недостающую часть его сердца.  
улыбнулся Гарри и поцеловал Луи в лоб.

Оливер издал удовлетворенное, довольное урчание — а затем пукнул.

Ухмылка Стайлса переросла в стон, вытягивая руку из-под Луи, чтобы попытаться отмахнуться от запаха, который теперь пропитал комнату.

— И именно поэтому я сказал тебе, что он не должен лежать на кровати.

Луи просто блаженно улыбнулся в ответ и повернулся, чтобы прижаться к Оливеру.

— Никто не совершенен, Гарри. Кроме того, ты привыкнешь к этому.

Как только Гарри подобрался достаточно близко, Олли подался вперед, чтобы лизнуть его, и Стайлс снова растаял.

— Ну ладно, извинения приняты, Олли. Потому что я тоже тебя очень люблю, пукаешь ты или нет.

Луи улыбнулся и повернулся назад, чтобы как следует обнять Гарри, теперь Оливер спрятался в сгибе его колен.

Гарри не мог не почувствовать, как его сердце восстанавливалось, когда он представлял себе, как это по-домашнему, и когда он засыпал, в голове проносилась только одна мысль.

Он снова _дома_.


End file.
